Melancholy of Flowers V2
by musokasakura
Summary: Half a year has gone by since Evil Torrent, now the Ronins are in college. A new face appears and has a crush on Cye. Hana returns to Cye and a happy reunion is formed, but it doesn't last. A new villain is at work and the new plan shreds Hana to pieces.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime/manga, nor the characters from it. Hana, Natsumi and Kohaku I do own though. They are my characters. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A/N: Please read the first story, Evil Torrent, before reading this one. This is a sequel and unless you read 'Evil Torrent' you won't understand what is happening.

Chapter One

Cye ran toward the building door, struggling to hold onto his bag. His auburn hair blew lightly in the wind and his teal eyes were full of determination. He raced inside, flew up two sets of stairs and down the hallway.

"_I'm late! I knew I shouldn't have stayed up all night with Kento!" _he thought to himself as he stopped in front of a door. He carefully opened it; only to find students, plus the professor staring at him.

"You are late, Mr. Mouri," said the professor sternly.

"I'm so sorry. My alarm clock didn't go off. It won't happen again," Cye apologized as he closed the door behind him.

"Well, make sure it doesn't. Please take a seat."

"Yes, sir."

Cye's face grew red as he took a seat in the back of the room. He could feel eyes on him and it didn't feel good. He got out his notebook and textbook and opened to the pages he was supposed to be on. As the professor continued his lecture on Japanese history, Cye couldn't help but not pay attention to what the professor was saying. History didn't bore him or anything; he was just having trouble concentrating on things. His friends went off to different colleges other than Ryo and Kento; they were going to the same college as he was. Sage went to Osaka for school and Rowen went to America for a transfer student scholarship. Of course he missed his two friends; it wasn't the same without them. But the one person he really missed was Hana. It has been almost a year since he saw her. He thought about her every day and night; wondering if she was doing alright and when she would return to him.

Time flew by and class was finally over. He packed his things and walked out the door. As he got out of the classroom and into the hallway, he saw a girl about two feet shorter than he was. She was standing against the wall just outside the classroom door. She looked up at Cye and smiled gently.

"Hey, Natsumi," Cye greeted

"Hi, Cye. How are you?" Natsumi asked softly.

"I'm doing alright. How about yourself?"

"I'm fine."

There was awkward silence between the two of them. Natsumi's face turned red every time she looked at Cye. She thanked God that her short, light brown hair was covering half her face. She met Cye a week into their first year of college. She accidently bumped into him in the hallway and fell on the floor. He helped her up and smiled at her. After that day, they kept passing each other, but didn't say anything other than hello. He approached her one day when she was sitting by herself; eating her lunch. They started talking casually and ever since that day, she met him after his class.

"Say, Natsumi, do you have any classes next?" Cye asked.

"No. Not for a while, why?" Natsumi asked.

"My two friends and I are going to hang out by that big cherry tree that's right by the parking lot. Would you like to join us? You already met Ryo before."

"Sure. I mean… if that's okay with you."

Cye laughed. "I'm the one who is inviting you, silly. Don't worry about it."

Natsumi could feel the blood rush to her face again. "Okay..."

"Great. Let's go." Cye took Natsumi's hand and led her outside.

*****

"DUDE! What took you so long?" Kento asked.

"I was talking with Natsumi," Cye replied.

"Hello, Natsumi," Ryo said.

"Hello, Ryo." Natsumi said shyly while still holding Cye's hand.

"Natsumi, huh? I'm Kento Rei Fuan.?" Kento said with a big smile on his round face.

"Nice to meet you, Kento," she said.

"So, Cye, what's with the holding hands thing? You over Hana or something?" he asked.

"What?! No," Cye said, his face getting red.

"Who's… Hana?" Natsumi asked.

"Cye's girlfriend," Kento smiled.

"I see," Natsumi said quietly.

"Yeah. She's away for now, but I'm sure she'll return," Kento said nonchalantly.

Natsumi stood there, looking at the ground.

"That's enough, Kento," Cye demanded.

"What?" Kento asked.

"I'll tell you later, Kento," Ryo whispered. "But for now you should stop talking."

"Whatever dude. Hey, are we just going to stand here? Or are we going to go to our favorite spot on campus?" Kento said.

"Sure. Are you coming, Natsumi?" Ryo asked.

"Um… I'm not sure..." Natsumi said softly, still looking at the ground.

Cye glared at Kento. "Natsumi, don't worry about it. Let's just have some fun together."

Natsumi looked up at Cye and then nodded slowly.

"Good, let's go," Cye said and led Natsumi behind him.

*****

Hana left the store at the gas station with water bottle and a bag of chips. She got into her car and drove out onto the road.

"I spent an hour lost," she said to herself, almost in disbelief. A pout formed on her face until she passed a sign indicating that she was in Kanagawa. "It's good to be back."

*****

"Kento, stop stealing my sandwiches!" Cye exclaimed.

"Can't help it man, they are just so good!" Kento said with a smile as he devoured another sandwich.

Cye sighed as he tried to eat the rest before Kento could get his hands on them.

"Are you okay, Natsumi?" Ryo asked, looking at her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Natsumi said.

"You haven't eaten anything," Ryo said with a concern face.

"Oh. I'm not really hungry," she explained in a low voice.

"Here. Have one of my sandwiches," Cye said, handing one to her.

"Thank you," Natsumi said as she took it.

"So, you give her one and you tell me not to eat anymore?" Kento asked.

"That's because she's not eating. You ate your lunch, half of Ryo's and three of my sandwiches. You had enough," Cye said.

Kento pouted and drank his water. Natsumi took a bite out of Cye's sandwich and smiled.

"It's very tasty," she said.

"Thank you. I knew you would like it," Cye smiled.

Natsumi just sat there, red in the face, staring at her hands.

"Natsumi, is there something bothering you? You can tell us what it is. We won't say anything to anyone," Cye said as he put a hand on her small shoulder.

"I can't," Natsumi said softly. "I can't... tell any of you… I'm sorry."

"Don't sweat it," Ryo said. "If you don't want to say anything, then we won't pressure you."

Natsumi smiled at Ryo and ate the rest of Cye's sandwich.

"Aw man! I have math in like two minutes!" Kento said as he got up. "I can't stand the subject! And the teacher isn't so great either."

"Have fun," Ryo said.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll catch you guys later."

"Bye Kento," Cye said.

Kento raced off, leaving only Ryo, Cye, and Natsumi alone.

"What class do you have next, Ryo?" Cye asked.

"Um… I think I have English next," Ryo said. He looked at his schedule and then nodded. "Yep. English in about…five minutes or so. I should get going as well."

"Okay. See you after school?"

"Yeah. We are going to Mia's after all."

"That's right. Forgot about that."

"So, I'll see you outside the campus at three."

"See you there."

Ryo waved to Natsumi and then walked off in the opposite direction.

"Who's Mia?" Natsumi asked.

"She's an old friend. We knew her since our teenage years. She's cool. If you want, you can join us," Cye said.

"I would like that."

"Great. I'll meet you when you get out of your last class. We'll take my car."

"Okay."

"Well, I have to get to Biology class. The teacher there is a lot more strict then my history teacher. I have to get there at least five minutes early. What class do you have next?"

"I have creative writing next."

"I'll walk you to your next class."

"You don't have to…"

"I can't just leave you here by yourself."

"Well, okay."

Cye helped Natsumi up and the two of them walked off to the nearest building.

******

"I hope this will be enough food the boys," Mia said as she set the groceries down on the dining room table. "I know Kento's stomach and I'm pretty sure this isn't enough." She laughed. She was about to go into the kitchen when she heard a knock on the door. "Coming." Mia opened the door and a shocked expression appeared on her face.

"Hi, Mia. Long time no see," Hana said.

"Hana. Hi! This is such a surprise. Come in," Mia said.

"Thank you." Hana entered Mia's home and looked around. It hadn't changed at all since the last time she was there.

"How have you been?" Mia asked as the two of them sat down on the couch.

"I've been okay," Hana said.

"How was your family doing?"

"Oh… they are fine…" Hana looked down at her hands. A sad expression plagued her face.

"Are you okay?" Mia looked at Hana anxiously.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired is all."

"I would be too, but hey, Cye and the others are coming over soon. You should stick around. I bet Cye will be surprised when he walks through that door and sees you here." Mia winked at Hana and got up.

"So, everyone is still together?"

"Well, Rowen went to America for a scholarship program and Sage is in Osaka."

"So, only Cye, Ryo and Kento are left."

"Pretty much."

"I see."

"Why don't you help me get things set up for when the boys come?"

"Sure. I'd love to."

*****

Three-o-clock came around and Kento and Ryo were already waiting by the campus entrance. Cye and Natsumi walked over to them.

"Natsumi is coming?" Kento asked.

"Yes, Kento. I invited her," Cye glared.

"The more the merrier," Ryo smiled.

"Let's get going before Kento makes any more remarks," Cye said and took Natsumi's hand and led her to his car.

"We'll meet you there, Cye," Ryo said.

"Okay," Cye said as he helped Natsumi in the car.

Cye got in and started the car. Natsumi looked out the window and saw Ryo and Kento get into another car.

"Ryo doesn't have a car?" Natsumi asked.

"Not yet. Kento normally drives him to school with him," Cye said as he backed out of the parking spot. "You'll like Mia. She's nice and is always there if you need her."

"That's good to know, I guess."

*****

An hour passed until they got to the big house in the forest. Natsumi stood in front of the house, looking it over.

"This place is huge," she said in awe.

"Yeah, it's even nicer inside," Cye said as he got out of the car.

"Whose car is that?" Natsumi asked, pointing to a black Toyota that was parked behind Mia's red jeep.

"Don't know. Maybe Mia has someone over," Cye answered.

"We are here!" Kento yelled.

"About time," Cye smiled.

"Hey, we were right behind you!"

"Let's go in." He grabbed Natsumi's hand again and led her to the front door. The door opened and Mia stood in the doorway.

"You know, I could hear Kento's voice from inside the house," she smiled.

"That's because he has a big mouth," Ryo laughed.

"Can I help it if I'm loud?" Kento said.

"Yes," Cye said. "Mia, this is Natsumi. I invited her."

"Oh. It's nice to meet you, Natsumi," Mia smiled.

"Same here," Natsumi said shyly.

"Hey, Mia, whose car is that behind yours?" Cye asked.

A smile formed on Mia's pink lips. "We have a special guest."

The gang entered the house. The dining room table was moved into the living room where the food was spread out.

"FOOD!" Kento shouted and raced toward the table.

"Try to save some of that for other people, Kento," Cye said.

"CYE!" screamed a voice.

Cye felt someone jump him from behind that made him fall to the ground.

"Well, well, if it isn't Hana. How's it going?" Kento said.

"Hana?" Cye asked. He turned his head and saw the same beautiful blue eyes he loved so much, staring at him. "H-Hana..." It felt like he couldn't breathe; that time had stopped right then and there and it was only the two of them.

"Hello, Cye. Long time no see," Hana smiled sweetly.

"When did you get back?"

"A couple of hours ago."

"Really? You haven't written to me or said anything."

"Yes I have. I wrote to you lots of times. Didn't you get my letters?"

"No, I didn't."

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. I'm here now and we can be together again."

Cye looked at Natsumi who stood there in silence. She wasn't looking at him, but the ground again. Hana helped Cye up and hugged him tightly.

"Natsumi, I'm sorry. I didn't know she was going to be here," Cye said apologetically. He could feel the tension in the atmosphere.

"Who's Natsumi?" Hana asked.

"She's a friend of mine, but we'll talk later okay, hun?"

"Sure."

"THESE CHIPS ARE AWESOME!" Kento yelled as he stuffed his face with food.

"Kento how many times to I have to say it? Leave some for other people!" Cye ordered.

"You snooze, you lose." Kento popped another chip in his mouth and grinned at Cye.

Cye grabbed the chip bowl and Kento tackled him to the ground; spilling the chips on the ground. Ryo laughed then looked Natsumi who was still staring at the ground. He felt bad for her because he knew that she liked Cye very much— and to see his girlfriend suddenly show up— it wouldn't surprise him if she just dashed out the door right that second. But she didn't, she just stayed where she was. She suddenly smiled and looked at Hana.

"It's nice to meet you, Hana," Natsumi said with a small smile.

"Huh? Oh, same here," Hana said with a big grin. "Thanks for watching out for Cye for me. I know he can be a handful."

"He's... one of a kind…"

"Hey, lets the two of us sit on the couch and let the men duke it out over food."

"Sure. Sounds great."

The two of them walked over to the couch and started talking to one another. Cye and Kento stopped what they were doing and just stared at the two women.

"Wow. That's something I didn't expect," Cye said.

"You're telling me. Natsumi knows Hana is your girlfriend. You would think she would get all angry and stuff," Kento said.

"Natsumi is not like that," Ryo said. "I guess… she just figures that there is no way to change things. So she is making the best of the moment as she can."

"That's deep Ryo," Kento said.

"But he's right," Cye said. "She's shy and it seems like she doesn't like conflict much. She tries to avoid it and move on. Not to mention you were the one who told her about Hana in the first place."

"Yeah, but she's probably hurting inside nonetheless," Ryo said.

Cye didn't say anything and started to clean up the chips that were on the floor.

"What? Does Natsumi have a crush on Cye or something?" Kento asked.

"You really are slow aren't you?" Cye said. "And here I thought you were all knowledgeable about the whole guy-liking-the-girl thing.

"Hey, I only realize _some_ things."

"Well, to answer your question, she does."

"That really sucks then."

"Yeah, and you are to blame for most of it."

"Hey, I'm sorry."

"Well, what's done is done."

*****

Around five, everyone started to head out. Natsumi rode home with Ryo and Kento while Cye and Hana were left alone. The two of them went into the forest and to the waterfall that Cye showed Hana a couple of months ago.

"Wow. This place hasn't changed a bit!" Hana said. "It's just as lovely as I remembered it."

"I'm glad you still like it," Cye said.

"Of course. You were the one who showed it to me. It's my favorite place here."

Cye wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her lightly on the lips. "So, I see you have a car now."

"Yeah. My Uncle got it for me when I graduated high school. He always treated me nicely."

"Did you fix everything with your relatives?"

Hana just stood there, not saying a word. "Yeah, I did…"

"You don't sound happy. What happened?"

"It's nothing."

"It's something. I want to know what happened to you while you were there."

Hana's shoulders started to shake as tears leaked from her eyes.

"Hana?"

"My family…abandoned me…"

"What?!"

"You remember when Shijisha took over my body?"

"Yeah. What about her?"

"When she left my body for good, she left some of her powers behind. I realized this while I was at my Uncle's house. I found out that I could levitate things. It was pretty cool, but I wanted to keep it a secret. But… that didn't quite turn out the way I wanted it."

"I'm listening."

"One night, my Aunt were discussing about how my parents were always careless. I was a rebel in my final years of middle school. My Aunt didn't take a liking to it and totally ignored me. After my mother got sick and I returned to normal, she started talking to me again, but I think she thought it was only an act. When I told her about my family being killed, she said that she knew I was only bluffing; that I was the reason for their demise.

"It's true that it was my fault, but she said that they were idiots for not figuring out my act. It made me really mad. That's when I realized that the earth could move from under me; just because of my emotion. My Aunt's dining room was destroyed because of me. My Aunt totally went mad and told me that I was the spawn of Satan. She told me to get out of her house and to stay away from the family. That happened recently… and that's why I came back here. My Uncle had no say in the matter. My Aunt, she was always selfish and she always got her way. I was lucky enough to be able to stay at her house."

Hana sank to the ground and sobbed as Cye wrapped his arms around her.

"A family, who says that, shouldn't be called a family. Family don't say those kinds of things," Cye whispered.

"But it's my fault…"

"It is not your fault. You didn't know about your powers, it's okay."

Hana turned and cried into Cye's chest. He stroked her hair and kissed her head.

"You have me now and I won't banish you."

Hana continued to cry and the two of them stayed where they were until the sun finally set and the moon rose into the night's sky.

A/N: Well, this is the new revised Chapter One of Melancholy of Flowers. I'm planning on redoing this entire story and stripping almost everything. I hope you all stick around and read it. Even though there is OCs in my stories, don't get the idea that they are the ones that suck. I am trying not to make that happen. I'm the type that doesn't care about the Mary Sue world, but I don't plan on making my characters Sues.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Class, I will now hand you your results from yesterday's quiz," the professor announced.

Cye barely noticed his professor make the announcement or make his rounds about the classroom, distributing papers to his classmates. But then again, as the days went on, he noticed his studies, his classmates, and his professors less and less. Where his studies normally took up space in his head, Hana was now there, filling him with worry and concern. He never had seen her so upset that he couldn't really do anything but comfort her. He couldn't imagine the turmoil she was dealing with after being shunned from her own family. All he could do was let her be for a bit and let time heal the wounds in her heart as much as possible.

"Cye Mouri, not very impressive. Please see me after class," the professor said.

Cye looked down at his test and saw a C written in red pen in the corner. He gave a loud sigh and stuck it in his folder with the rest of his papers for that class. After closing the folder, Cye rested his head on his arms. It had been almost three weeks, and each paper he got back looked worse than the last. His homework assignments had corrections written all over them, and his last two quizzes had all C's. Those past couple of weeks he only saw Hana sporadically. He would zone out while he sat at his desk at Mia's, not focusing on the work in front of him. His eyes fell on the tan desktop. He knew he was in trouble with his classes, but at the moment, it seemed that his main priority was Hana. Class ended, and Cye packed his things slowly. After all the students left the classroom, he went up to the professor.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked in a low voice. Exhaustion could be heard, as well, as he stood in front of his teacher. Tired and frustrated was what Cye was feeling. He knew what his professor was going to say, and he didn't really want to hear it.

"Cye, your work lately has been declining. Your grades that you are getting on assignments are horrible. Is there anything wrong?" the professor asked.

"I'm just… having some family issues right now. It's hard to concentrate when so much is going on right now. I'm terribly sorry."

"I understand. I do hope though, that the problems will cease and that you will be back on top again."

"Yes, sir."

The professor smiled and patted Cye on the shoulder. "You are a good student, Cye. I hate to see the best fall."

"Thank you, sir."

Cye left the classroom and walked slowly down the hall. The teachers expected too much. The way things were going at the moment, what was there that he could do? What would he do?

"Cye?" a soft voice asked from behind him.

"Huh?" Cye turned around and saw Natsumi standing there with her books to her chest. "Oh, hi, Natsumi," Cye said.

"You haven't been yourself lately. Is anything wrong?" Worry was etched on her features as she looked at the tired man in front of her.

"No." He paused for a moment. "Well... it's Hana."

"Did she… break up with you?"

"What? Oh, no. Nothing like that. Hana is just going through some tough times."

"Oh… I see…"

"I don't know what to do for her. I love her so much, and I hate seeing her the way she is." Cye clenched his right fist and shook it with anger.

"Well, just being there for her is the best thing you can do."

"I know. I just want to do so much more for her." A pained expression formed on his features as he closed his eyes tightly.

Natsumi didn't say anything and just stood there. She didn't know what else to tell him.

"I'm sorry, Natsumi. I shouldn't be telling you these things." He looked at the girl in front of him apologetically.

She shook her head. "It's okay. I'm happy that you telling me this."

"You are?"

"Yes. I like you very much, Cye. I don't want to see you down."

Cye smiled weakly and patted Natsumi's head. "Thank you, Natsumi. You are a good friend. I'll see you later." Cye continued walking down the hallway, leaving Natsumi standing where she was.

"I'm… just a friend…" Natsumi said to herself. She smiled meekly, but her heart ached.

.*****

Cye got outside into the bright sunlight and wandered over to the tree where he usually sat under. He put his heavy bag down and just lay on the grass, looking up into the cloudless sky. It was such a beautiful, cloud free day. Everyone was feeling happy and full of energy. However, the energy he was feeling wasn't so bright and carefree. Cye closed his eyes and felt the cool breeze on his face.

"_**One night, my Uncle and my Aunt were discussing about how my parents were always careless. It made me really mad. That's when I realized that I could destroy things around me, just because of my emotion. My Aunt's dining room was destroyed because of me. My Aunt totally went mad and told me that I was the spawn of Satan. She told me to get out of her house and to stay away from their family. That happened recently… that's why I came back here."**_

_**Why? Why must Hana face such horrible events in her life? Why must she go through so much pain and sorrow? What's worse is that I can't do anything for her. I'm useless...**_

"_**It's because of this new power that my life has turned for the worse..." Hana sobbed.**_

_**Why did Shijisha**_ _**leave some of her power behind? Was it to punish Hana for destroying her plans of world domination? Was that it? Why…**_

"_**Cye? CYE!"**_

"Huh? Wha?" Cye opened his eyes and blinked. After his vision came into focus, he could see Kento leaning towards him. His friend's eyes had a mixture of curiosity and worry.

"Dude, are you okay?" Kento asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Cye asked as he sat up.

"You were sweating up a storm. Not to mention you were talking in your sleep."

"I was?" Cye felt his shirt and realized that the collar was wet. "Must have had… a bad dream."

"So, Hana has powers now?" Ryo asked, who was leaning against the tree, his hands in his jean pockets. He looked at Cye with a look of concern and seriousness. It was a look that showed up when something usually happened in battle, a look Cye knew too well.

"Yeah…" Cye said.

"I had no idea that her family disowned her. What a bunch of creeps," Kento said.

"We can't do anything about that now. What we can do for her is change the outlook on things," Ryo said softly.

"How?" Cye asked. "How can we change something that we know can't be undone?" Frustration was starting to rise.

"She has this new power. She doesn't know how to channel it, let alone control it when it gets out of control. What needs to be done is teaching her how to channel her powers. Make them useful to her instead of making them destroy her," Ryo answered calmly.

"That's what you can do for her, Cye. Teach her how to use her powers," Kento said as he placed a hand on Cye's shoulder.

"I guess," Cye said, looking at his two warrior friends.

"Go to her after school and suggest it. If she declines, force it on her," Kento said loudly, pounding his fist into his hand.

"No, Kento. Force will just make it worse. Cye needs to do it gently and calmly," Ryo said with a firm voice.

"I'll do it. I'll go to her after school and set things right. I can't just sit here and expect things to magically make everything right in the world. I have to be by her side and make sure everything goes just the way she wants it," Cye said.

"That's the spirit, buddy!" Kento said and slapped Cye on the back.

Cye coughed from the slap and got up. "I don't have any more classes for the day. I'm heading over now."

"Good luck, Cye," Ryo said.

Cye nodded and headed for his car. Ryo and Kento watched as he drove off and out of sight.

"Cye is a good guy, caring so much for his girl," Kento said.

Ryo didn't say anything. He simply stared out into the horizon.

Cye raced to Hana's place as fast as he could. Once he was there, he stopped at Hana's apartment door. He was here once before, when Hana let him in and he spent the night. Cye knocked on the door lightly. The door opened with Hana standing before him in a pink tank top and black sport shorts.

"Cye? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" she asked in a surprised voice.

Cye grabbed her by the shoulders and looked directly into her eyes. "Hana, listen to me and listen to me carefully. The powers you possess aren't bad. You just need to learn how to channel them correctly. You can use your powers for the right things. Just like me and my armor," Cye said. "Hana, you are my world and I hate seeing you so depressed. We can turn this around."

"Come inside, Cye," Hana said and moved back to give him some space. Cye entered the apartment and sat down in the same armchair he sat when he first visited. Hana went into the kitchen and got two cans of Coke out of the fridge. She offered him one and sat down on the love seat next to him. "Let's just say we do get these powers figured out and controlled. Then what? Will my family welcome me back with open arms and smiles?" Her voice was cold and harsh. Cye looked at her with incredulous eyes. He never heard her talk to him in that tone before. Hana glanced over in Cye's direction and smiled briefly. "Come on, Cye. You know my past and how I was. I wasn't such a sweet, innocent girl. There's no way I can be all smiles right now. I have no one in my life."

He got up from his seat and sat down next to Hana on the couch. He wrapped his arms around Hana's body, holding her close. "I know, but you aren't alone. I'll always be here for you, and I will do whatever it takes to make you smile again," Cye whispered.

Hana sighed and rested her elbows on her legs. "Let's be realistic for a moment. I'm cursed with a power that could destroy lives. I already destroyed mine in less than a year."

"Yes, but that's why we need to work on controlling it and not make it such a burden on you. Like I said, we can turn this around. Power isn't bad. It's how you use it that determines if it's good or evil. Hana, did I ever tell you about the armors the five of us possess?"

"I know about the armors, Cye. I've seen them with my own eyes." Hana stated.

"Yes, but they weren't made for defending the good. They were originally from evil. Do you remember the events that happened four years ago?"

Hana looked at her hands and thought about the past four years. It was a time when she was wild and didn't care about consequences, the time that made her mother sick and then hospitalized due to Hana's careless actions. However, she did remember the sky being weird and things happening that didn't make any sense. The events on the TV were about explosions in certain parts of Japan and strange beings being sighted on the roads. She closed her eyes and remembered a time when she was trapped with a whole bunch of people in a small room. The room was dark, except for a couple of candles that were lit. No one seemed to know what was going on, but the fears on their faces were clear. Something was out to get them, something terrible. The rest was a blur to her after that. She remembered waking up in her bedroom and going on with her life. She opened her eyes and looked at Cye. "You mean the time when unexplained events happened?"

"Yes. We were fighting a horrible entity named Talpa. He was from the Netherworld. He was a very powerful source. Many years ago, before our fight with him, he tried to take over the human world. By that time, a being called The Ancient One fought him bravely. He was successful and banished Talpa to the Netherworld. The only thing that was left was his armor. The Ancient One divided the armor into nine. You know about our armors, but there were four others that were worn by the Warlords. Eventually they became our allies, but that's not the point. The armors that we bear were from evil, but because of the virtues we have, we use them for good. You can too, Hana. You can use your power to do good in the world."

She sat there looking at the floor while everything sank in. She never heard of how those armors came to be. "So, this Talpa being was responsible for all the destruction and chaos?"

"Yes, but only we knew about him. I wouldn't have expected you to know about him." Cye rested a hand on her shoulder.

Silence overtook the area as the two of them sat still, not looking at one another. Hana's sight was fixated on her kitchen as she pondered. Will training be the answer to all her power problems? Or would the outcome stay the same and she's back to destroying herself and the people around her? Her eyes wandered over to the teapot clock on the wall. It was six-o-clock on the dot. A noise emanated from her mid-section, which made her snap out of her stupor.

"I'm hungry. Do you want me to make us some chicken while we talk things over?" she asked as she looked at Cye.

"That would be great," Cye smiled.

Hana got up from her spot and headed for the kitchen. Cye leaned back and stretched his arms out. "You and Natsumi seemed to be getting along well at the gathering we had weeks ago," Cye mentioned as he watched her prepare dinner.

"Yeah. She seems like a nice girl. You go to school with her?" she asked as she turned the water on.

"Yeah. We don't have any classes together, but I do see her a lot in the hallways."

"She seems to like you."

"Yes, she does," Cye said.

"She seemed upset when she saw me for the first time."

"Well... she does have a crush on me." Cye watched as Hana went back and forth from fridge to stove. It was as if nothing was said and she was just going on her way.

"I kind of figured that," Hana said. She turned the chicken over and turned to the broccoli that was boiling in a medium sized pot. "I could tell… just by her reactions toward you and her facial expressions toward me. I'm a girl, Cye. We notice these things." Hana turned her head and gave Cye a small smile.

Cye let out a soft sigh after hearing her response. "Anyway, it seems like she doesn't have many friends. She joins us at lunch from time to time but that's it. That's why I invited her over to Mia's."

Hana turned the chicken in the pan slowly. Her eyes seemed focused on the marinated bird as it sizzled. "Why are you bringing this up?"

"I just thought it was nice seeing her talking to another girl," Cye shrugged. "Are you jealous?"

"Me? Why would I be jealous?" Hana opened the fridge and took out two carrots. Cye watched as she raced over to rinse them out. "She has a crush on you and that's fine. I'm sure a lot of girls have crushes on you." She placed the carrots on the cutting board and started chopping them up.

Cye smiled, got up, and walked over to his girlfriend, who was cutting the carrot pieces a bit too big. "They are not even," he said.

She stopped and looked down at the uneven pieces of carrot. "I-I knew that. I just wasn't sure if you wanted them uneven or not…"

"You are jealous. Admit it."

"I am not admitting anything. Now go and sit down. I don't like it when people hover over me as I cook. It's too nerve wracking." Hana glanced over and saw Cye take a seat at the wooden kitchen table. It was true that she was a little jealous. She had been away from him for so long. She was sure there were tons of ladies at his school that were eyeing him as he walked. The uneven carrot pieces fell into the boiling water. She then took the chicken and placed it nicely on two plastic white plates. "I'm sorry I don't have fancy plates."

"It's fine," Cye said. "I don't really care. If they can hold food, then it's fine with me."

Hana smiled a little and got the rest of the meal together. They spent a cozy evening talking small talk and enjoying their meal. Cye told her about his grades at school and how almost every teacher was asking him what was wrong. Concern masked Hana's features as she heard the bad news. She knew that school was important to Cye because he wanted to become a marine biologist. It would be bad if he failed the semester because of her mistakes.

"I know what you are saying, Hana, but if something is happening to you, then of course I'm going to worry," Cye said between bites. "School is important to me, but so are you."

"What if you fail this semester? It'll put you behind your goal," Hana rebuked.

Cye took a swig of his water and placed the cup down gently. "If there was an attack tomorrow, then I would have to go and fight. There will be no second thought if I should attend school the next day. Education will always be there. Sometimes more important things come first."

"If I said I was okay, would you stop worrying about me and focus?"

"Prove it to me first."

Hana finished the last bit of food on her plate. "Okay. I'll take the challenge and learn how to control this power I have within me. However, you must promise me that you'll do good in school."

Cye smiled and kissed Hana on her cheek before getting up with his empty plate. "Okay. It's a deal. Starting tomorrow we'll go over to Mia's and see what she has to say. I would like to also know if it's possible for spirits to leave behind a piece of themselves."

Hana took the plate from Cye and smiled. "I can't wait."

She placed the dirty dishes into the sink and turned the water on. "Are you staying the night?"

"Do you want me to?" Cye asked.

"I would like the company. It gets lonely in here sometimes."

"Then yes, I would love to spend the night with you." He took his shirt off, exposing his well-toned torso. He waltzed over and planted a kiss on the side of her mouth before heading toward the bathroom.

Hana smiled to herself as she continued to wash the dishes. She heard the bathroom door close, leaving her alone with her thoughts. She inhaled through her nose as she heard her Aunt's voice, yelling at her in her head. An image of her Aunt's dining room and the look of disgust on her family's faces entered her mind. The next thing she knew, she heard something loud break. Her eyes flew open and she looked down at her hands. Blood was dripping from a large slit in the middle of her left hand. To her right, she saw pieces of one of her cups lying in the bottom of the sink.

"Hana, I heard something break. Are you okay?" Cye asked as he ran out of the bathroom. He stopped at her side and saw the bloody mess before him. It looked like the sink was filled with tomato soup. "What happened?" He took her hand into his and got some paper towels to soak up the blood.

"I-I don't know. I was just standing here, and the next thing I knew, I heard my Aunt's voice. Then I saw images of the dining room and my family. I opened my eyes and I saw the blood," Hana explained with fear in her voice. "What is happening?"

Cye noticed that Hana's body was shaking as he wrapped the paper towel around her hand. "Don't think about what happened. It triggers emotions, and that's what starts off the power. Like you said, you got really angry and you destroyed that dining room. Don't get emotional or try not to at least." She nodded as he led her into the bathroom. "Do you have any band-aids?"

"I don't think so. Try the second cabinet down."

Cye found a box with only two left. "I guess I'll use these to tape each side of the paper towel. They are way too small to cover the whole cut."

"It's fine, Cye. Whatever works."

After the cut was tended to, the two of them went into the bedroom. "Let's get some sleep. It's been a busy day, and I'm sure you are exhausted." Cye removed his jeans, leaving him only in his blue boxers. He helped Hana get dressed for bed, and the two of them slipped comfortably into bed. He placed his hand on her cheek and stroked her face with his fingers. Her eyelids were heavy, and thus much-needed sleep came quick. She drifted off to sleep with the man she loved, protecting her from harm.

**A/N: Revised chapter 2 and basically stripped the entire chapter down. I took out the scene where Hana tried to kill herself because I thought that was going a little over board. However, that didn't mean I would eliminate blood all around. Haha. I want to thank Halogazer for being my beta reader and helping me out with this chapter. I briefly looked over chapter 3 and I'm not sure what I'm adding or taking out just yet. I want to get this story done before I move on to anything else. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sunlight peeked through the curtains in the room. Rays of light landed softly on Cye's features. Cye slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He forgot that he slept over at Hana's place. He sat up and yawned then looked to his right to see if Hana was still asleep. As he turned his head, he realized that the spot next to him was empty. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and walked out of the room. Cye entered the living room and saw Hana sitting on the couch. She had a book in her left hand while her feet were propped on the wooden coffee table. Her face was expressionless while her mind toured the worlds of her book. Soft creaking noises were heard as Cye made his way to his girlfriend. Hana looked up and smiled as she saw Cye approach her.

"Morning, Cye," she said softly.

"Morning, beautiful," he said with a smile. He planted a small kiss on her lips then sat down next to her on the couch. "How's your hand doing? Can I see it?" Hana closed her book and showed Cye her injured hand. After the bandage was removed, Cye could see that the wound was healing slowly. "It's going to take a couple of days for it to fully heal."

"I kind of figured that. The cut was a clean one."

"When we go to Mia's, we'll see if she has a first aid kit. I'm sure she does by now, with us being at her house most of the time and the battles we've faced."

Hana took the old bandage and reapplied it back on her hand. "I want to start my training as soon as possible." She looked at Cye with determined eyes.

Cye looked down at her and saw that she was dressed in workout pants and shirt. Her determined eyes told him that she was really eager and serious.

"But what about your hand?" Cye asked. "You have to let it heal."

"My hand is fine. It's just a scratch," Hana said as she gently stroked the wound with her opposite hand.

"You just said that it was a clean cut. It's more than just a mere scratch."

With a loud sigh, Hana got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. "If you don't want to train with me, I understand." She got a water bottle out of the fridge and headed for the door.

"Hana, wait," Cye sighed and got up from his seat. Once she had her mind set on something, it was tough to talk her out of it. Hana stopped at the door and turned to Cye. Frustration was well-written on her face. He walked over to Hana and placed both hands on her small shoulders. "Calm down and breathe."

"What?" Hana asked confusingly.

"I don't want you to get upset and then set off your powers again like you did last night. Understand?" He squeezed her shoulders gently and looked into her blue eyes. "If you really want to train that badly, then we'll train. I just don't want your wound to get worse. We'll take things slow at first. I also don't want you to overexert yourself."

"I understand that," she said. "I made up my mind last night that I wasn't going to wait until something else happens. Next time I might not be so lucky. I want to get this power under control so I can live a somewhat normal life."

Cye wrapped his arms around Hana's small frame and hugged her. "I understand. Let me just grab my shirt and we'll go." Hana watched as Cye raced into the bedroom and came back fully clothed. "We'll stop at Mia's first to see if she has anything for your cut. Hopefully the others will be there so we can talk about this. Maybe they will have some suggestions on your training."

The two of them got into Cye's car and drove off to Mia's house. The ride there was quiet as Cye drove along the winding roads. Hana watched as the trees passed them from out her window. The next chapter of her life started now. She pondered if she was really ready for all of this. All that she had been through these past few years of her life, nothing ever good came to her. Would this time be different for her? She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt the car stop. She looked over and saw the front of Mia's house.

"You were awfully quiet," Cye mentioned as he got out of the car. "Anything wrong?"

Hana followed suit and shook her head. "No. I was just thinking. I'm a little scared."

Cye went around the car and walked over to her. He placed a hand on her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. Her eyes started to water as she looked up at him. "Why are you scared, Hana? Tell me."

Hana wiped her eyes with her good hand. "What if this training doesn't do anything? What if I fail? Cye, these past few years have been horrible for me. Nothing good came out of them. What if this time is no different?" She stared at the ground as she felt more tears well up in her eyes.

Cye took his thumb and pointer finger and lifted her chin up so she could see him. "You met me, didn't you? Isn't that something good?" Hana nodded slowly, tears trickling down her now red cheeks. "I will make sure this works out for you. I'm here for you, Hana. I'm not going anywhere." He bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Come on. Let's go inside so we can talk to Mia and figure out what we can do." He took Hana's good hand in his and led her to the front door. He knocked on it lightly a couple of times and waited.

The door opened to reveal Mia in one of her colorful sundresses. "Hello, guys. I was just thinking about you two," Mia said with a smile. "Come in." She stepped aside as Cye and Hana entered her big house. There were plenty of rooms in which Cye and the others occupied most of the time. The house was definitely way too big for just one person to be living in alone. "Ryo and Kento are in the dining room."

"Good. I was hoping they would be here. Hey, Mia, do you have any first aid kits?" Cye asked. "Hana had a little accident last night and cut her hand pretty badly. She didn't have many bandages at her place. Think you could help us out?"

"Yeah, I have some kits in the bathroom. Since you boys are always out getting into trouble, I thought it would be best to keep some here." Mia winked at the two of them and headed toward the bathroom.

The two of them headed for the dining room where they could hear Kento talking loudly. Cye could always tell when that man was in the room. Their two friends were sitting across from each other at the dining room table. Kento had a couple of empty plates next to him while Ryo was slowly eating a cheese sandwich.

Kento paused when he saw his buddy and immediately jumped out of his seat. "Cye, my man!" He tackled Cye to the point where he almost fell backwards.

"Careful, Kento," Cye managed to say. His Hardrock friend was much heavier than he was.

"How are you doing, Hana?" Kento asked as he got off Cye. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine," Hana said with a small smile. "How you are doing, Kento?"

"Can't complain." He stretched his arms over his head and grinned. "As long as I am alive and kicking, right?"

"Right," she said. He was always so optimistic and full of positive energy. Even in battle she was told that he was the one who always rooted everyone on.

"Hey, Cye, Hana," Ryo said from his seat. "What brings you two here?" Ryo looked at Cye as his friend joined him at the table.

"We are here for some suggestions on how Hana should start her training," Cye said as he sat next to Kento. "I brought it up and she thought it was a good idea. Right?" He looked at Hana, who just nodded.

"I'm glad to hear it," Kento said after taking a swig of his water. "This will be good for you, Hana."

"I hope so," she said softly. "After all that's happened to me, I've been having doubts."

"Is that why you were crying?" Kento asked. Hana's head shot in his direction, surprise on her face. "Hey now. I'm not _that_ oblivious all the time. I could tell you were crying before you got here."

Hana blushed and shifted her weight in her seat. "Yes, that was the reason. I told Cye that these past few years have been nothing but bad luck. What are the chances of this time being any different?" She looked at her friends that surrounded her. "I lost everything that I had…"

Ryo placed his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. "No, Hana. That's not true at all. You have Cye and the rest of us. You are not alone. You won't know until you try, yes?" Ryo gave Hana a soft smile. Hana blushed as she saw the smile form on his lips. It was the first time she saw him smile like that. The smile seemed to calm her nerves a bit.

Ryo turned his attention to Cye, his face serious. "What I suggest is meditation. It's good for the body and the soul. It'll be a good start for her."

Hana looked at Ryo and shook her head. "I'm bad at that type of stuff. There is no way my mind can be clear," she said. "Even my mother said it was impossible." A hint of sadness flowed through her at the mention of the mother.

"It's not an easy task, but you'll get the hang of it," Cye said. "I think it's a good start, too." He looked at Hana with an encouraging smile. "This is what you need. Your body and the power need to become one. Once that happens, I'm sure you will be able to control it and use it only when you want to."

"You can do it, Hana," Kento said with a wide grin on his face. "If you need help, I'm here, too."

Hana smiled at her friends. "Okay. I'll try."

Mia entered the room holding some gauze and what looked like an ace bandage. "This is all I could find. I'm afraid you boys used up most of the stuff in the kits," Mia said apologetically. "I'm sure this will do. I have more gauze just in case the wound opens up and starts bleeding again."

"Thanks a lot, Mia," Hana said as she got up from her seat. She walked over to where Mia was standing and took the gauze in her right hand. Mia applied the ace bandage tightly around Hana's hand.

"How is it?" Mia asked. She watched as Hana clenched and unclenched her hand.

"Perfect. Not too tight but not too loose. Thanks." Hana smiled warmly at Mia then looked at Cye. "Let's go start this training."

Hana followed Cye through the thick trees and brush. The air was cool and crisp as the two of them walked to their destination. She saw the tunnel of rocks not too far ahead of them, and she knew exactly where they were going. A year ago, Cye took her to a special place. They walked under the rock tunnel and stopped short just before a pond. The pond wasn't too big, and there was a small waterfall off to the side. She looked around at the scenery; it was just as she remembered it.

"This place is quiet," Cye said. He walked over to where the big rocks were. "That's why I chose this place." He sat down on a rock and motioned Hana to his side. She slowly walked over and sat on the rock next to his. "Close your eyes and try to clear your mind."

"You know this is impossible," Hana said in a sour voice. Cye raised an eyebrow at her response. "But I did say I would try." She closed her eyes just as she was told to do. She could hear the water from the waterfall running smoothly. Birds could be heard chirping nearby. Was she supposed to feel any different while doing this? She knew the power was deep inside her body, but how would she know if it became one with her? The image of her aunt came into view behind her eyelids. She could hear her aunt scold her for what she had done.

Cye opened one eye when he felt Hana move beside him. He quickly opened the other when he realized that the rock beneath her was crumbling. "Hana, open your eyes!" he demanded.

Both eyes opened as she looked at Cye in confusion. "What's going on?" The rock collapsed from under her just before Cye could speak. Her body went with the rubble to the ground. She looked up at Cye with wide eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he jumped from his rock to the ground next to her. He held out his hand and helped her up.

"What just happened?" Hana brushed the dust and rock off of her. She looked at the mess that lay before them.

"What were you thinking about? Did you clear your mind like I told you to?" He looked at her, waiting for a response.

"I… I was listening to my surroundings. Then I started to question some things. My aunt came into view and…" Cye placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. "I used it again, didn't I?"

"You have got to stop thinking about your family. I know it's hard, but it seems like every time you do, your power surfaces." He took her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "It's going to be hard for the next couple of weeks, but I do know that you can do it. Have faith in yourself. I do."

Hana hugged him with all her might. Faith never seemed to be an ally for her. Whenever she tried to have confidence in herself, things usually went wrong. So she tossed it aside from her mind. She broke the embrace and walked over to the edge of the water. "I love it here."

Cye smiled and joined her at her side. "Yeah. It's very peaceful here." He took her hand in his and squeezed it. "It'll be a good training ground for you."

"Can we stop the meditation for now?" Hana asked with a pleading look on her face. "Can't we try something else for today?"

"I suppose…" Cye looked around the area, trying to find something they could use. "I guess we can see what you can do with your power. Just don't go overboard. I need an idea of what we are working with."

Hana walked over to where the remains of her rock were. "Besides me destroying things?" She picked up a small rock from the ground. She studied the rock as if it were a foreign object. Warmth encased her hand suddenly. Her eyes widened as she saw purple aurora surround the rock. The rock moved and then lifted slightly out of her hand. She could feel her heart start to beat faster in her chest. Cye walked over and stared at the floating rock before him. She suddenly felt her legs give way from under her. The faint sound of Cye calling out to her and the surroundings becoming blurry was all she could see or hear.

He caught her just before she hit the ground. Her complexion had become pale, and her hands were clammy. "Hana? Hana, can you hear me?" Cye asked nervously. There was no answer coming from the unconscious woman in his arms. He got up and took her over to the water. Collecting some of the cold liquid in his hands, he dropped a few drops on her face. After the third time, she came to. "Are you okay?" He sat her up slowly and checked her forehead.

"Yeah… I just felt really weak all of a sudden," Hana said softly. "Next thing I knew, I was falling." She took her hand and wiped the water off her face.

"How do you feel now?" Cye asked. "Do you feel sick? Tired?"

"Well, besides weak, I do feel tired," Hana said. "I'm okay now, though." She used her hands to slowly get up on her feet. "I think I'm done for today."

"Yes, I agree. Let's get you home." Cye scooped Hana up into his arms. "I'll carry you to the car."

"Sounds good to me." Hana closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep as Cye made his way back to the car.

When they got back to Hana's place, he carried her to the bedroom. As he entered the room, Hana tapped on his shoulder. "Oh, you're awake."

"Yeah. That nap was great. I want to hit the showers first before bed," Hana said. "If that's okay with you."

"Yeah. It's fine," Cye said. He let her down and turned on the bedroom light. "I'll be here when you are done."

"You can join me if you'd like," Hana said with a smile. "We are both dirty from being outside." Hana winked and walked out of the room, leaving Cye there alone. Hana closed the door to the bathroom and took off her clothes. She turned the shower knobs to the right temperature of the water and then got in. She closed her eyes as the warm water hit her. As the steam enveloped her body, the tension from within seemed to evaporate into the air. She heard the bathroom door open just as she reached for the soap. She looked to her side and saw a figure heading her way through the shower curtain.

"Cye?" she asked as she poked her head out of the shower. She blushed as she saw him standing before her, completely naked.

"I think I'll take that offer," he said with a smile.

"Well, don't keep me waiting." she said in a seductive voice. "Come in."

Cye smiled wickedly and walked slowly towards the shower. Once he was in arm's reach, Hana grabbed Cye's arm and pulled him in with her. The warm water ran down Cye's well-built body, making him sigh at the refreshment.

"It's been a long time since we did this," Hana said. "Too long, if you ask me." She took a finger and made a tiny circle on his chest. The feel of his skin made her want him more.

"Yeah. It has been a long time," Cye said huskily. Hana wrapped her arms around Cye's waist and hugged him tightly. Cye jumped a little when he felt her rub her body against his. "You waste no time, do you?" Cye laughed. He moved Hana's body up against the cool-tiled wall, where he captured her lips in a deep kiss. Hana relaxed her body and wrapped her arms around Cye's neck to deepen the kiss. She could feel Cye move his hands around her body, sending jolts of electricity through her. Hana broke the kiss and let out a low groan when she felt Cye enter a finger into her. Her whole body went weak to the point where she had to hold onto Cye for support. Cye moved down and took her left breast into his mouth. Hana grabbed onto Cye tightly as she moaned louder.

"You like it, I take it," Cye smiled as he looked into her blue eyes. He continued to move his finger, trying to find the right spot within her.

"Whatever… gave you…that idea?" Hana panted. The room felt like a sauna, and the steam wasn't helping the situation.

"You are so hot," Cye said softly. He bent down and captured her lips once more into a soaring kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Hana smiled at the man in front of her. "I'm not the only one who's hot around here."

Cye grinned and turned off the water. Hana looked up at him in confusion when he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of shower.

"What are you doing?" Hana asked as she grabbed her towel from the hook on the wall.

"We should go somewhere with more… room," Cye said as he led her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

Hana got onto the bed and lay on her back as he turned off the light. She tossed her unused towel to the floor as Cye moved on top of her and captured her lips again. Their wet bodies pressed tightly against one another, making the room even hotter than it was.

"Touch me, Cye," Hana said huskily. Cye smiled sweetly at her as he descended down to her torso. He kissed around each breast before taking one of them into his mouth. She gasped then moaned softly as she moved her hands above her head. He took the other breast into his mouth and moved his tongue around her nipple, which made her cry out louder in pleasure. The tingling sensation he was creating was unbearable.

"You are so beautiful," he said as he moved down her body. He took his tongue and licked up the juices that were soaking her womanhood. She grabbed his head and cried out as he continued to lick her sweet spot. Her entire body started to jerk, making her cry out his name. He smiled as he inserted his tongue into her and started moving in and out in a slow pace.

"Cye…don't stop… " Hana moaned. Her entire body was on fire as he reached up and grabbed her right breast and started to caress it. "Faster, Cye… please…"

Obeying her command, he picked up his pace. His tongue licked every inch of her until her juices poured out like a running river. Hana's body relaxed as she tried to catch her breath.

"That was fast," Cye said. He moved up to where he could see her face. He moved a strand of hair from out of her eyes.

"Sorry…" Hana panted. "I just… couldn't hold it." She wiped her brow with her hand and gave Cye a sympathy smile.

"It's okay." Cye said as he caressed her cheek. "You have a condom?"

"Yeah. Second drawer," Hana pointed. Her breathing started to slow while Cye reached for the drawer. He found a small stash in the far corner. He grabbed one and slid it on. "I would love the day when we don't have to use those," Hana said.

Cye blushed then inserted himself into her. Hana gasped and closed her eyes tightly as Cye moved slowly within her depths. "You're… so tight." He closed his eyes as she started to move with him. After a year of being apart, he missed being one with her. She smiled then moaned softly as he picked up his pace. Sweat started to drip from his face as he continued to move.

"Cye…"

Cye moaned loudly while he felt Hana's walls grab him tightly. The smacking of their body got louder as he moved faster. He could feel his end nearing as he grabbed her hips and slammed harder into her.

"I'm close…" Hana moaned as she gripped the bed sheets in her fists.

"So am I…" Cye responded. He could feel his balls tighten with every thrust he made. She moved her hips with his as her moans got louder. Hana's walls clamped tightly around him as her body started to shake. She cried out in pleasure as she let herself go. Cye moaned while he released himself, as well. He moved to the side of her then collapsed onto the bed. Hana smiled and draped her arm around Cye's torso.

"That was wonderful," she whispered, nuzzling her head against his chest.

"Yes, it was." Cye smiled and stroked her damp head. "It really has been way too long, but I'm glad you are back in my life, Hana."

Hana nodded and cuddled closer to him. "I'm glad, too, Cye." She sighed as her heart returned to its normal pace. Her mind went blank as sleep soon consumed her, and nothing but warmth remained.

**A/N: I would like to thank my friend Halogazer for being my beta reader and giving me suggestions. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A/N: For some reason when I added the file of the chapter, all the scene break lines disappeared and won't show. For this I am terribly sorry and it's really made me upset. Enjoy the story.

Dimly lit candles filled the room with a soft glow. The air was cold and damp. The old and worn out curtains covered the only window in the room. Dust blanketed the antique objects on the dresser. A figure sat on the bed in the shadows. Her breathing was slow and shallow as she closed her eyes. Her long, dark hair framed her small face as she lifted her head up. She slowly opened her eyes, revealing her dark red irises. A scowl formed on her tiny lips as she stared across the room.

"The Ronin Warriors," she said quietly. The words were covered in venom. Her fists tightened on her lap with anger. "You will pay for what you did to my father." The images played in her mind like a short movie. During Cye's battle with Akui, she watched helplessly at the iron door. The pain she felt when she saw her father get blasted into nothing but dust made her blood boil. Back then she couldn't do anything to avenge her father's death.

Weakly getting up from the bed, she slowly walked over to the window. She pushed the curtains back, the tiny lights of the city coming into her view. "Shijisha had failed in the attempt to bring Cye of Torrent over to our side. That Hana girl is the reason behind all this. She was in the way, and for that, my father paid the price. Cye of Torrent won't get off so easily either, for he is the man behind my father's death. I will get my revenge and obtain all five armors and carry out my father's legacy." Her hand gripped the curtain tightly as she fell to her knees, her other hand clenched at her chest. A set of coughs escaped her mouth as she tried to compose herself once again. "I'm still too weak… I don't have the strength to carry out this mission alone…" She looked out the window once more before closing the curtains.

Tiny rocks surrounded with purple aurora circled Hana's stilled form. She sat with her legs crossed and her hands on her lap. Her eyes were closed as she focused her energy onto the floating objects. The warmth of her power surrounded her every being. The faint sound of the waterfall could be heard behind her, as well as some birds singing in the tree. It had been four weeks since she started her power training. The days of fainting because she used too much energy decreased with time. While she was alone, she would try to move things around in her house. At first she broke countless objects, but now she could move things with somewhat ease.

She opened her eyes, and the rocks fell to the ground. Cye sat across from her with a smile plastered on his face. Hana took in a deep breath through her nose and out through her mouth. "What's my time?"

Cye chuckled and checked his watch. "You've been at it for thirty minutes." He stood up and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "This has been the longest you've gone without getting tired."

Hana wiped the sweat from her brow as she looked up at Cye, the feeling of success swelled up inside her. "That's good to hear. If I keep this up, I'll be able to go on for hours."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far, but you would be able to use your power without fainting." Cye helped Hana to her feet. "Let's try some object moving to see if we should move on to the next step."

She looked at him with a confused look on her face. "What next step?" There possibly couldn't be another training session after this. She was pretty good at meditation by now, and her levitation skills had improved. What did Cye have in store for her?

"Hana, you need to control your power when you are upset. So far you have it down for when you are calm and collected." Cye's expression hardened as he placed both hands on her shoulders. "When you are angry, your power gets the better of you. If you don't learn to hold back when you are upset, it could be very damaging."

The thought of her aunt's dining room made a shiver go down her spine. Cye was one hundred percent right. What if she was in a public place and something or someone got her so angry that her power blows up an entire building? Fear struck her as she began to think of all the horrible possibilities. Could she destroy buildings? What if she killed innocent people?

"Hana?" Cye asked as he saw her face drop and tears started to brim her eyes. "Hana, what is wrong?"

"What if I destroy buildings and people?" Hana said as she looked at Cye in horror. "I don't want that to happen…" She wrapped her arms around her body. "What if I can't control my anger? What if I fail?"

"That's why we are going to train, Hana. We are going to go somewhere else for this though. I don't want this place to get ruined." He hugged Hana tightly with his strong arms. He knew for a fact that the task ahead wouldn't be an easy one. He knew she had a fiery spirit and a short temper. If anything, he sometimes thought she could pass off as Ryo's sister; they both had similar personalities. He also knew that if she put her mind toward something, she could achieve it. She just had to believe in herself first. "Let's start the levitation session, okay?"

Hana nodded slowly and broke from Cye's embrace. "Stand over by the big rocks. I'm going to pass the smaller rocks to you," she said. She picked up some small rocks while Cye moved to his location. A small pile lay before her as she concentrated on the center of her being. The warm, tingling sensation filled her body as she focused on the pile before her. The aurora appeared around the rocks as one by one they lifted off the ground. With a hand out, she pushed her energy forward, making the rocks move toward Cye. He held out both hands as the rocks reached him. He looked over at his girlfriend with a smile on his face. A couple of weeks ago, that girl couldn't even move a rock without using so much energy. Now it was like she was a professional. Once all the rocks made it over to the other side, she took a deep breath and relaxed.

"You're getting the hang of it," Cye smiled. He dropped the rocks from his hands and moved toward her. "You did it with such ease. I'm amazed."

Hana blushed at the comment. "I did some practice of my own while you were at school. I wasted a lot of glassware during the process." She laughed at the thought. "It's much easier now, but I do get a little shaky from time to time. It takes a little bit more effort to move the objects than to just have them float from the ground." She stretched her arms over her head, enjoying the feeling of her muscles being relieved of the tension. "Anyway, speaking of school, I was doing some thinking. I would like to go back and continue my studies. It would be good for me. I was thinking of enrolling at your school."

"I think that's a great idea. We can spend more time with each other; not just you and me, but with Ryo and Kento, too." He took Hana's hand in his and gently squeezed it. "It'll be a great start for things to go back to normal for you."

Hana looked at the ground, focusing on a random spot. The word 'normal' was something she felt she could never go back to. After all that had happened to her in her life, was it even possible for her to go back?

Cye stood outside the door of the counselor's office. Hana had asked him if he would accompany her to the school for her appointment. A smile formed on his lips as he recalled how excited she was about going back to school. In the car, she listed all the things she wanted to do but didn't know what to pick as her major. To hear her sound so positive made him feel like everything was going to be okay for her. He snapped out of his stupor when he heard the door open. Hana emerged with a sigh and a smile etched on her face. "How did it go?" he asked.

"Really well," Hana said with a sound of relief. "I told her that I didn't know what I wanted to do for a major, and she suggested I take on liberal arts in the meantime. She even helped me pick out a few classes for the semester."

Cye embraced Hana's body tightly. "I'm so happy for you, sweetheart. You are moving forward and sounding more positive." He broke the hug and looked at his watch. "Hungry? I could go for some burgers."

"That sounds nice." The two of them started down the hall, hand in hand. Hana stopped short as she saw a familiar figure heading their way. "Hi, Natsumi. What are you doing here?"

Natsumi gave a small wave as she approached the couple. "Hello, Hana. Hello, Cye," she greeted in her normal soft voice. "I'm here for an appointment with my counselor. I have questions about this upcoming semester. What are you two doing here?"

"I just saw a counselor, too. It's been awhile since I stepped foot inside a classroom, so I decided it's time to go back to school," Hana replied. "I start next semester, so I'll be able to hang out with all of you."

Cye kept an eye on Natsumi's features. He coared from view. "This is going to be tough," he said in a low voice. "School is the only place Natsumi and I really get to hang out together. It's going to change now that you are joining us."

Hana looked at Cye as he looked down the hall in the direction Natsumi was walking. "You said she has a crush on you. I guess the news I just told her didn't make her feel good. I'll be taking the time she has with you away."

"She needs to accept the fact that I have someone," he said. "I know it's sort of harsh for me to say, but it's true. I'm sure she'll find someone who will make her happy someday. Don't worry about iuld tell she wasn't excited about the news. A hint of sadness could be seen in her eyes as she said nothing in return. He cleared his throat to break the awkward silence. "Well, Hana and I were heading out to get something to eat. We don't want you to be late for your appointment. We'll catch up soon, okay?"

Natsumi nodded her head and gave a small smile. "I would like that. Enjoy your meal together." She gave a small bow and walked past the two slowly.

Cye let out a sigh as soon as Natsumi disappet, okay?" Taking Hana's hand once again, he led her out of the building with both stomachs growling.

Natsumi walked the deserted campus alone after her meeting. She stopped when she got to the big tree where Cye and his friends ate their lunches. The school was the only place where she felt content and the only place where she could be alone with Cye. Now that Hana was attending the same school, things were going to change. The mixed feelings of sadness and anger swelled within her. "Does she… does she know that I like him?" she asked herself. "Is that why she is coming here for her schooling? There are so many other schools. Why this one?" Tears started to fall uncontrollably down her cheeks.

"_**Aw. Don't cry. You have a good point there. Why would she choose such a school like this one? She should have chosen a cheaper school if she didn't know what she was going for,"**_said a smooth voice.

"Who said that?" Natsumi asked as she looked around her. There was no one on the campus but her. "Who's there?"

"_**That doesn't matter right now. I can sense darkness in your heart, a darkness that could be very useful indeed,"**_the voice cooed.

She took a step back. Her heart pounded rapidly against her ribcage. Her eyes darted left to right as she tried to look for the source of the mysterious voice. "Darkness? I don't know what you are talking about. Who are you?"

"_**Think about it now. You hate Cye for treating you so nicely, then telling you that he has a girlfriend. You hate Hana for taking Cye away from you."**_

"What? Hana has nothing to do with this. Cye and I weren't even going out." She started running away from the area, seeing if the voice would disappear. Fear became known as she rounded the corner of one of the buildings.

"_**But if Hana wasn't around, you and Cye could have been together,"**_the voice continued.

Natsumi covered her ears and shook her head. "No! Stop talking to me!" She slid down against the brick wall of the building.

"_**Now, now. I'm here to help you."**_

"Help me? With what?" She took her hands off her ears and continued to look around the area. "What are you talking about? Where are you?"

"_**I can help you get Cye to be all yours."**_

"That's impossible. He loves Hana..." After wiping the remaining wetness from her eyes, she wrapped her arms around her knees. "There's no way you can change something like that."

"_**Now, I wouldn't say that. I could be very… persuasive. Come to the old warehouse near the school. You know where that is, right?"**_

"Yes. It's the place that was on fire not too long ago," she said as she got up from her spot.

"_**Go there and I will show you how you can get Cye to be yours."**_The voice disappeared with a laugh.

"Hello? Hello?" She walked the premise once more, looking for the person who owned the voice. Was she going crazy and was she just talking to herself the entire time? The conversation left her uneasy. However, she was curious about the whole ordeal.

Night fell and Natsumi went to the old warehouse just as the voice told her to. Only a few lamps were lit in front of the warehouses. A chill ran up her spine as she passed each building. "This is kinda creepy," Natsumi said to herself. She stopped at the abandoned warehouse that was covered in rust. The place had caught fire, but the building still stayed intact. She opened the rusted doors carefully. A loud screech echoed in the area as she opened them. Candles could be seen standing tall on stands. With one foot in front of the other, she entered the building slowly. "What is this?" A sweet scent hit her nostrils as she looked around in confusion. Candles were the only things that could be seen in the vast area. Was this practice of witchcraft?

"Welcome. I knew you would come," said a familiar smooth voice.

Natsumi's head shot forward. "Who are you?" Walking forward, a dark figure came into her view. As she drew near, the light revealed a young lady that looked about five years younger than Natsumi sitting comfortably in a big, leather armchair. The girl had long black hair with pale skin; she looked sickly as she gazed upon Natsumi. She wore a long, plain, black dress with a golden locket that hung from her neck. "You're a kid?"

"That's what you think. I'm much older than I appear," said the girl, her crimson eyes locked with Natsumi's. "My name is Kurushimi."

"Kurushimi…" Natsumi tried to absorb everything that was happening at that very moment. "Why me? Why did you summon me here?"

"I needed someone who was close to Cye Mouri. I sensed the darkness that dwelled within you," Kurushimi said matter-of-factly. "It made me curious, so I did some investigating. You are a very interesting human indeed."

"Human? What do you mean by that?" Natsumi could feel the fear building up inside of her once again. "Are you a witch or something?"

Kurushimi slowly got up from her chair and walked toward Natsumi. She cupped Natsumi's face with her cold hands and looked at her. "What a pretty face. Too bad Cye doesn't realize your beauty."

Natsumi blushed and then pushed Kurushimi off of her. "What are you?" She took a couple of steps back from the being in front of her. No human was capable of having such cold hands.

"That's classified information to you," Kurushimi said simply. "You came here looking for help. If you didn't, you wouldn't be standing here."

Natsumi swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "I came out of curiosity."

A smirk formed on Kurushimi's small lips as she held out her hand. "I am here to help you get what you want. You do want happiness, right?"

Natsumi hesitated for a moment. Her mind was so clouded that she didn't know what to think. She slowly nodded her head. "I do want happiness."

"Glad to hear it, my dear. Come this way." Natsumi felt a cold hand grab hold of her as she followed Kurushimi through a small door. They entered a room where a glow of green light filled the area. Kurushimi stopped in front of a large tub-like tank that the green light emanated from. Inside the tank were small, thin tubes that were floating in the liquid. "This will help you."

"You want me to get inside that thing?" Natsumi asked in horror. She tried to escape the cold grasp, but the grip was too tight around her wrist. "I change my mind. I don't want your help."

"Don't worry. You will be able to breathe. All you need to do is put the helmet on that's inside. The rest will take place on its own." Kurushimi said calmly. "It's safe, and it won't harm you."

"This is so creepy." Natsumi could feel her legs shake as she looked at the tubes that were floating inside the tank.

"You want Cye for yourself, no?" Impatience was setting in as she looked at the frightened girl in front of her.

"I do… but…"

"Then get in!" Kurushimi released the grip she had on Natsumi. "Trust me. You'll be fine. Just take off your clothes and get right in." She smiled sweetly as she looked directly into Natsumi's eyes.

Natsumi's body seemed to move on its own as she did as she was told. She took off her clothes and got into the tank. She grabbed the helmet and placed it on her head. She placed the oxygen mask over her mouth that was attached. As soon as she did that, the tubes that were in the tank with her dug themselves into her skin. Natsumi screamed in agony as she felt lukewarm liquid flow into her. With eyes shut tightly, she could feel her mind go absolutely numb. Her limbs felt like they were on fire. Tears flowed from her eyes as the process continued.

"You know what goes great with hot dogs?" Kento asked as he added ketchup to his dog. After he was done topping that one off, he took another and added mustard. Ryo watched as Kento piled ten hot dogs on his plate.

"I'm afraid to ask," Cye said as he took a small bit out of his hot dog. He shook his head when Kento's hot dog pyramid fell over, some falling off the table and onto the floor.

"Chili and cheese," Kento said. He gathered all his hot dogs back onto his plate and devoured them one by one.

"Well, that's not so bad," Hana said, who was sitting next to Mia. The two girls were already done with their lunch.

"Add chocolate to the mix and it's a party in your mouth," Kento added with a laugh.

"Now, that's just gross," Cye said with shake of his head. "Slow down or else you are going to choke. I don't know how many times we have to remind you."

Kento waved Cye off and stuffed two hot dogs into his big mouth at once. Hana laughed at the sight of Kento's puffed out cheeks that were full of food.

"Thank you for having us over, Mia," Ryo said. He was trying to tune out Cye and Kento's bickering from the other end of the table.

"No problem. I wanted to have a small get together before you guys go off to school again," Mia said. "I know all of you will be busy with homework." She turned her attention to Hana with a big smile on her face. "Congratulations on going back to school."

"Thank you, Mia," Hana said as she felt her cheeks grow warm. "It's going to be a new chapter in my life." Hana took a sip of her iced tea. She had to admit that things were looking up, and she had Cye to thank for that. She looked down at her beverage and saw that the two ice cubes that were attached to each other had broken apart and were slowly melting in her cup.

Natsumi emerged from the tank, liquid drippig down her naked body.

"Good. The process was a success," Kurushimi smirked. "How do you feel, my dear?"

"I feel fine," Natsumi said in a low voice. She looked at her hands while clenching and unclenching them. A warm feeling surrounded her body as she looked at Kurushimi. "What was put in me?"

"I fueled you with power." Kurushimi tossed Natsumi a towel. "Your desire is your weapon. However, it's not permanent, and you will have to keep coming back for more. You can control Cye easily with what I gave you."

Natsumi looked at her curiously as she wrapped the towel around her waist. "What is your motive? This isn't just about me and Cye, is it?"

"You are getting brave. That meek, timid, little girl I saw earlier seems to have vanished." Kurushimi slowly walked out of the room with Natsumi following suit. "You are right about that. I do have another reason." She sat back down in her chair, releasing air slowly out of her mouth. "I am very weak still. My power isn't up to its maximum yet. I'll tell you more on that later. I want revenge on the two people who caused my father's demise and the Inferno Armor."

"I'm listening," Natsumi said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Cye was the one who defeated my father in battle, but Hana is the reason why the plan fell through. I want you to destroy her by taking away the one thing she has left: Cye. Like I said before, your desire will be your tool."

"But how do I use it? And what is this Inferno Armor you seek?" Natsumi did feel slightly different and it was true that she had become bold.

"You'll figure it out when the time comes. The Inferno Armor is something of great power that my father wanted in his possession. Now, I'm getting tired, and I'm done looking at you. Go get your clothes on." Kurushimi waved her hand in the air, dismissing Natsumi from the room. "I'm going to avenge my father, no matter what the cost."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Cye strolled into one of the main parks in Shinjuku. As the summer months came to a close, fall began to slowly peek through. Some of the leaves on the trees had started to take on color. The sun was starting to set, making the air cool and crisp. He wore his light blue sweater as he walked the cemented path. In his hand was a hand-written letter. The contents of the letter requested Cye's appearance at the park. He sat down at one of the benches while he waited. A few people were present in the area. A small child was having fun flying a kite in front of him. At the corner of his eye, he saw a small figure walk towards him.

He got up and smiled. "Hello, Natsumi."

"Hello, Cye. Thank you for meeting me here," she said in her casual low voice. She was clad in a short pink skirt and a plain white tee. Her hands were fidgeting in front of her as she made eye contact with Cye.

"What's up? I got your letter from home. I guess you didn't know I was staying at Mia's house for the summer," Cye said.

"No, I didn't," Natsumi said. "Do you always stay at her place during your vacations?" She eyed him curiously, waiting for the answer.

"Yeah. Ryo and Kento do, as well. I told you that Mia is a very close friend of ours. We've known her since our middle school days. She doesn't mind the company, and we all need away from our families from time to time."

Natsumi nodded at his answer. "Let's sit down. I brought you something to help you during school." Cye didn't have time to inquire, as Natsumi had quickly led him back to his previous spot on the bench. He watched as Natsumi went into her satchel and brought out a small purple candle. "I have tons of these candles at home. They help ease the stress and clear the mind." She took out a match and lit the wick of the candle. "Here. Smell it and see if you like it." Cye was hesitant of Natsumi's odd, quick, and rather insistent behavior that he smell the candle. He didn't want to offend her, so he took the candle in his hand and took a whiff. The smell of lavender entered through his nostrils, making his entire body relax. His muscles went limp as he continued to smell the candle. The scent was almost intoxicating. "You like?"

Cye simply nodded as he mind started to grow numb. All his thoughts seemed to vanish as he looked at the girl in front of him. Natsumi smiled and took Cye's free hand in hers. She looked at him straight in the eyes. He didn't budge as he looked into hers. Crimson swirled and overtook the normal inviting color of her eyes. "I really like you, Cye. I like you a lot. I think you should be with me. Agree?"

As if his body was moving on its own, his head nodded at her question. "Hana is a great person, but I think you deserve better. I mean, who leaves for a year and then randomly shows up?" The tone in Natsumi's voice was no longer soft. The soft glow of red appeared in Cye's eyes as he, again, nodded. "You no longer love he. Only me from now on."

Natsumi grinned as she leaned forward and captured Cye's lips with hers. Her tongue slid past his lips so she could taste him. Cye wrapped his free arm around her neck and kissed her back. His heart raced as the lavender scent and the kiss filled his senses.

She moved away from him and blew out the candle in his hand. The crimson color slowly faded as he starred into Natsumi's now Persian blue eyes. "Thank you for the candle, Natsumi. I'll make sure I use it once school starts," he said with a warm smile.

"I'm glad you like it," Natsumi said, bringing back her soft tone of voice. "I know that you had some trouble during the last semester because of Hana."

Cye shook his head. "Hana is no longer an issue." He took Natsumi's hands in his and looked her in the eyes. "You are the only one I see."

A giddy grin spread across her rosy pink lips at the words she never thought she'd hear. The plan was going smoothly for her. "But you must break up with her gently, and you must not let your friends suspect anything. Stay with her until the time is perfect."

"I understand." Cye got up from his seat and helped Natsumi to her feet. "Let's get something to eat before I head back to Mia's."

"I would love that," Natsumi said. She looked at the people who were staring at the couple. "What you are looking at?" She turned her head and led Cye out of the park.

Hana took two big rocks and crushed them together using her power. Cye took her to a spot that was mostly filled with weeds and rocks, a place that she could tear apart with her training. She took a deep breath through her nose and closed her eyes once more. An image of her aunt appeared in her mind again, along with the harsh words she had said to her. Purple aurora appeared around her body as she opened her eyes. She moved her hands so that they were across from each other. A small purple orb of energy appeared in between them. The rage that she felt made the orb grow bigger. With a loud scream, she thrust her hands out, sending the ball of energy flying into the trees. The sound of tree trunks hitting the ground could be heard in the distance. Sitting down, she wiped her brow with her hand and took slow deep breathes.

"Geez, Hana. You need to take it easy," said a voice. Hana looked to her right and saw Kento standing right where she let the energy ball go. "One small inch to the side and I would have been flying, too."

"I'm sorry, Kento. I didn't know you were standing there," Hana said as she slowly got to her feet. "You should have said something to let me know."

Kento chuckled lightly as he walked over to Hana. "I could tell you were deep in thought. I didn't want to disturb you during your training."

"How nice of you," Hana smiled. She sat back down on a big rock to give her body time to relax. She could feel her legs slightly start to shake. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

Kento joined her by sitting on the dirt ground. "Nah, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to see how you were doing. You have been training by yourself the last two weeks."

Hana nodded in agreement as she played with a few strands of her long black hair. "Cye said he had family business to take care of. I didn't want to ask him too many questions. He seemed kind of out of it, to be honest. I guess his mother's health isn't doing too good."

"Yeah, his mother's health is an issue from time to time. He tries to help out as much as he can so his sister doesn't have so much on her shoulders," Kento said sadly.

"It's understandable. I just miss him." Hana kicked a small rock with her foot before she stood up. "My power control is getting slightly better. I am having trouble keeping my rage in check, though."

"I can see that," Kento agreed as he stood up as well. He laughed as he brushed the dirt off his blue jeans. "That energy ball you created was something else."

"Shinjisha was able to do energy attacks. I wanted to see if I could do some of my own. Levitating things is good and all, but it's getting kind of boring at the same time." A growl could be heard coming from Hana's mid-section, her cheeks slowly becoming pink with embarrassment.

"Hungry, are we?" Kento laughed. "It's been hours since you last ate, right? Let's get some burgers downtown. I'm sure Ryo is hungry, too." He grabbed Hana's hand and led her out of the destroyed area and towards Mia's house.

Hana savored the cheeseburger in slow bites, feeling her hunger slowly dissipate in favor of newfound energy. She watched as Kento inhaled five hamburgers in less than the five minutes they were there. Ryo just shook his head as he munched on the salty fries in front of him. Hana took a sip of her soda as she glanced out the big window of the restaurant. She choked on her drink as she saw Cye walking with Natsumi down the sidewalk across the street from them. The pair were walking hand in hand and laughing as they conversed together. Hana immediately stood up and raced out the restaurant door.

"Cye Mouri!" she shouted as she raced down the sidewalk to catch up with the pair. Her heart started to beat fast within her chest as she sped up after them. She could hear Kento calling after her, and she knew the two men were following after her. Cye stopped mid-walk as he noticed Hana running after him. She stopped in the middle of the street, panting hard after her run. Cars screeched to a halt as they tried to avoid hitting the dark-haired woman in front of them. The all honked in an attempt to have her move out of their way. She ignored the noise as she stared at Cye with hard eyes.

"Cye, what are you doing with her?" Hana asked as she pointed her index finger at Natsumi. "Why are you holding her hand? You told me you were at your mother's house today."

"I-I was, but then my sister said she could take care of her today. I…I was in the area and saw Natsumi and asked if she wanted lunch," Cye said hesitantly.

"Like a date?" Hana asked. She could feel her blood boil within her veins as she waited for an answer.

"Hey, lady! Get out of the way!" shouted a man in his mid-forties. His hand was pressing on the car horn.

"Do you think of me as some kind of fool?" Hana asked in a low voice, ignoring the man yelling at her. Cye gripped Natsumi's hand as he saw purple aurora surround Hana's body. Her dark bangs hung over her eyes to hide the anguish in them. "Answer the question!" Tears streamed down her reddened cheeks.

"Hana, please try to calm down," Cye said in a gentle voice. In the back of his mind, he knew it was no good. She was losing control fast because her energy was rising to an alarming rate. He moved Natsumi behind him in order to give her some sort of protection for what was to come.

The hands that were close to Hana's sides formed into fists. "All those promises of always being with me, they were all lies, weren't they?" People close by on the streets stopped at what they were doing; some had fright on their faces as they witnessed the growing energy surrounding the girl. The people in their cars fled their vehicles to get somewhere safe. "It was all pity, wasn't it? You were really hanging out with her when we weren't together. All those things you told me were LIES!"

"No, Hana," Cye said. "I realized it a few weeks ago that my love was dying for you. I tried to hold onto it. I really did." Hearing those words come out of his mouth sounded wrong, but he didn't feel anything.

Ryo looked around as he approached Hana with caution. "Hana, this is no place to show your power. People around us are noticing," Ryo whispered.

Hana snapped her head in Ryo's direction. "Do you honestly think I care?!" With a flick of her wrist, she sent Ryo flying into the opposite direction where his body made contact with the cement. The aurora blazed around her as she turned her attention back to Cye. The ground started to shake under everyone's feet as they fled the scene, screaming and shouting. A small crater formed under Hana's feet as her power grew. Her mind grew numb as anger engulfed her. Natsumi cowered further behind Cye as she watched in terror. The person in front of them grew bright purple with no means to stop.

"Hana! Stop this now!" Kento demanded and lunged himself onto her body. "This is crazy! You have to calm down!"

"Get off me!" Hana grabbed Kento by the collar of his shirt and flung him to the side with ease. Sirens could be heard in the distance as the face-off continued.

"Ryo, we got to do something!" Kento shouted as he slowly got to his feet, wiping off the bit of blood he had on his face. "The cops are gonna be here any second! If they see this mess, they're gonna take her in!"

Ryo just stood where he was. They couldn't stop a power this strong with just themselves. "Kento! Get your sub-armor on! We are going to take her down!"

Kento looked at his fiery friend in shock. "You crazy?! We can't hurt her! "

Ryo simply nodded. "We can't defeat her like this. At least with our sub-armor, we stand a chance." Getting out his red armor orb, Ryo transformed into his sub-armor.

Hana levitated a nearby stop sign from the ground and aimed it at Cye and Natsumi. Natsumi screamed as she clung herself to Cye's back. Just before the iron pole could come into contact, Kento stood between them, clad in his sub-armor. He caught the pole of the sign with his hand and threw it down. "Get her out of here," Kento whispered to Cye. "Don't worry. We'll take care of everything." Cye didn't have to think twice and led Natsumi out of the area.

"Stop!" Hana shouted as she started after them. She levitated a trash can and threw it at the fleeing couple, only to miss by a couple of feet.

Kento stepped in front of her and placed his strong hands on her shoulders. "Hana, come to your senses! This isn't like you!"

Hana growled and tried to shove him off of her. "Don't get in my way!" A small ball of purple energy appeared between them. "Leave me alone!" She released the ball, making it hit Kento straight in the abdomen. Kento flew through the air and crashed into a brick wall.

"Kento!" Ryo cried as he watched his friend make contact with the ground. He turned his attention to Hana with clenched teeth. Hana stepped toward Ryo, fists at her sides. He stood his ground as she approached him. He was ready to fight, but then he saw the purple aurora vanish from around her. Hana fell to her knees and then collapsed onto the ground. He ran up to his fallen friend and felt her pulse.

"Is… she alright?" Kento asked as he slowly walked next to Ryo. With his hand pressed firmly on his injured arm, he looked down at his fallen friend with sadness in his eyes. His heart ached for her and the tough times that were to follow.

"Yeah. She just fainted," Ryo said. "She used too much energy, I'm surprised she lasted this long." Ryo picked Hana's body up and held her in his arms bridal style. "We'll take her to Mia's where we can watch over her."

Kento looked behind his shoulder and saw three cop cars heading their way. "We better run. We can out-run them in our armor." Ryo merely nodded and dashed the opposite way, leaving the scene in his wake. Kento was not too far behind.

Cye kept running with Natsumi not too far behind him. He looked behind his shoulder and stopped, catching his breath. "This… is far enough," Cye panted. "We're a good distance from the scene. She won't follow us."

Natsumi could feel her heart pound hard against her ribcage. Her nerves rattled with fear as the image of Hana played in her mind. How could someone possess such power? "Cye, you never told me she was capable of such a thing," Natsumi said, her voice shaken.

"There's a lot you don't know, Natsumi. Hana has this gift that we were trying to work on. As you can see, if she gets too emotional, it can get out of control," Cye explained. "Stuff happened to her when she was little. I guess you could call it possession of a spirit that caused her to form the gift."

"I don't believe in ghosts, Cye," Natsumi said plainly.

"There's a lot that you might not believe at first, but eventually I'll show you." Cye grabbed Natsumi's hand lightly. "You have nothing to fear. As long as I am with you, you are safe from her." He squeezed her hand gently, making her cheeks flush pink. Her nerves relaxed and the fear she felt a moment ago seemed to disappear.

"Let's go to my house. No one is home at the moment," Natsumi suggested with a smile. "I'll make us some food. I'm a pretty good cook. Anything you want, I can make."

Cye smiled warmly at her. "We have something in common then. I love to cook myself. Let's see what you have in the kitchen and I'll let you cook for me." He bent down and planted a kiss on her forehead. Natsumi smiled and led him in the direction of her home, her hand still intertwined with his.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

After tucking Hana into one of the beds upstairs, Mia made her way down the stairs and into the living room. The news could be heard from the television. Mia stopped when she saw the scene that was displayed on the screen. It was the same place where Hana displayed her power. The news reporter that was on duty was busy interviewing one of the witnesses.

"S-She stopped right in front of my car," said the man to the reporter in a shaky voice. It was the same man who yelled at Hana to move out of the way. "I told her to get out of the way, but she didn't listen to a word I said. All of a sudden, I saw this weird, purplish glow surrounding her, and then the ground shook. It was like something straight out of a movie. I got out of there as fast as I could."

"Did you get a good look at this girl?" the reporter asked curiously into the microphone.

"I only remember her having long, black hair. She was probably around seventeen or eighteen, but that's all I can tell you. She did seem pretty upset, though," the man said.

"Thank you so much for talking with us," the reporter said. The man merely nodded and went on his own way. "Well, there you have it folks. If you have seen this girl, please contact us–"

Mia took the remote control and turned off the television with a morose look on her face. She entered the dining room, where Kento and Ryo were. "She's out like a light," Mia said as she entered the dining room. "From what you told me, it looks like she used up all of her energy." She let out a sigh through her mouth as she crossed her arms over her chest. "That's not all. The news is all over the area where the incident happened. They are looking for answers as to what happened."

"We heard," Ryo said as he leaned his body against the wall. "We need to keep her here until things die down."

Mia nodded in agreement. "I'm going to go stay with her to make sure she's okay." Mia slowly exited the area and headed back upstairs to where Hana was sleeping.

"I don't understand what Cye was thinking," Kento said. He was sitting down with his elbows propped on the table; his hands were folded above them. "It just doesn't make any sense, you know? He was totally in love with Hana. Now he goes and does something like this?" A pained expression formed on Kento's face. "He wouldn't go and do something like that."

"I'm upset, too, Kento, but people do fall out of love," Ryo said quietly. His arms were folded over his chest, and his eyes were closed.

"Don't give me that. We both know Cye too well. For him to just dump Hana like that…" Kento balled his hand into a tight fist. "He didn't just dump her. He cheated on her. That's not the Cye we know. I think Natsumi had something to do with it."

"Now, wait just a minute, Kento. Don't go blaming her for what happened," Ryo said sharply.

"You are only saying that because you like her," Kento spat. He glared at his comrade from across the room. "Think about it for a second. She has had this crush on him for a year. Then Hana suddenly shows up and they are together again. After a couple of months being back together, he dumps her just like that? Come on. She has to be behind it. Maybe her shy exterior is all bull."

"Enough, Kento!" Ryo slammed a fist hard against the wall. His breathing started to become uneven. "I know it's hard to believe, but Cye was the one who made the decision. You can't go blaming her for his actions!"

Kento jumped from his seat, knocking over the dining room chair he was sitting in. He walked over to Ryo, his blood now boiling in his veins. Fury washed over him as he grabbed Ryo by his shirt collar. "How dare you say something like that," Kento sneered. "Listen to yourself. We have been friends with Cye for years. You know damn well he wouldn't go and hurt people like that." Ryo didn't say anything except stare down at his hard-headed friend. "Pffh. What a disgrace you are. What is wrong with you?"

Mia looked up from her book as she heard yelling coming from down the stairs. She placed the book on the small desk and got up from her seat. Racing down the stairs, she ran into the room only to find Kento holding Ryo against the wall firmly by the shirt collar. "Guys, stop!" Mia ordered as she ran up to the two men. "This fight is futile. If you want answers, go talk to Cye yourselves." Kento looked into Mia's pleading eyes then let go of Ryo's shirt. He groaned loudly and stomped out of the room. Mia turned to Ryo with concern plastered on her features. "I don't know what is going on. He does have a point, though. Cye wouldn't do something so rash and sudden like this."

"I understand that, but we can't go around blaming other people for his actions," Ryo said in a hard voice and walked out of the room. Mia stood alone in the room, wondering what was going to happen next.

Kento walked quietly into the room where Hana lay asleep. He motioned next to her and looked upon her sleeping figure. Her breathing was coming out evenly as she slept. It looked like she was in absolute peace. However, he knew the peace wouldn't last long. He removed a strand of hair that was covering her face. "I won't let you get hurt, Hana," he whispered. "I'm sure there is an explanation as to why this all happened." Kento inhaled slowly through his nose and exited the room. A single tear appeared on Hana's cheek as she continued to sleep.

Cye greeted Mia the next day as he entered her home. Kento and Ryo were sitting on the couch in the living room, waiting for Cye to join them. The tension in the air was thick and heavy as Cye sat in one of the arm chairs. He knew exactly why he was called to Mia's as he looked at his two friends. "How's it going?" he asked, trying to break the ice between them.

"It's going alright," Ryo said casually. "How are you doing, Cye?"

"I'm okay. Getting ready for the new semester. How's Hana doing?" He knew the last question was dangerous, but he had to know.

"She's still sleeping," Kento said flatly. "Why do you care?"

"Kento!" Ryo said. "Let me do the talking because I know you are going to say something that's going to cause trouble." Kento scoffed as he turned his head to the side and focused his attention on the lamp that was on the side table next to him. Ryo returned his attention to the man sitting across from him. "Cye, we need to know what happened. We are concerned and confused about this whole situation."

"I know," Cye said quietly as he shifted in his seat. "It was a hard decision to make. My feelings were just… not as they were a year ago. I slowly started to realize it, and I wanted to hold onto those feelings. However, something sparked within me when I started hanging with Natsumi." Ryo crossed his arms over his chest as he listened. "I never wanted to hurt Hana. That was never my intention, and I didn't know how to break it to her."

"And yet you continued to go out with Natsumi even though you two were still together," Kento said with venom in his voice. "To me, that's cheating."

"Enough," Ryo warned.

"She was trying to help me," Cye explained. "I didn't expect to see Hana that day. She had every reason to be mad at me."

"I still don't buy it," Kento said as he got up from his seat. "I know you, Cye. You don't just go and do something like that. I could tell that you were in love with Hana, and now you are saying you don't have feelings for her? Well, I call bullshit on this whole thing."

"Kento, I think you should leave the room," Ryo said, as he, too, got up from his seat. "There is nothing wrong with his explanation. You are acting like a child."

Kento glared at Ryo then looked to his close friend. "I don't believe a word you just said."

"I know you are upset, Kento, but things happen and people do change. We aren't teenagers anymore," Cye said in a calm voice.

"Whatever," Kento said with a wave of his hand as he headed up the stairs.

Ryo shook his head as he sat back down on the couch. "He hasn't left her side this whole time."

"That's good. I want her to know that she has people who care about her. I know it's going to be painful for her when she wakes up," Cye said. There was a wave of sadness that overtook his body for a moment as he sat there.

"We are going to watch over her. There are news reporters all over the city looking for answers as to what happened that day. We can't let her go out there in the state that she's in," Ryo explained.

"I didn't know about that. I guess I haven't been keeping up with the news lately." Cye sighed heavily as he got up from his seat. "I better go. I don't want to cause any more trouble." Ryo got up and walked Cye to the front door. "Keep me updated on her condition."

"You got it," Ryo said with a small smile. "I'll see you around once things die down." Cye smiled at his friend as he exited the house.

Hana slowly opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling above her. She turned her head to the right to examine the place she was in. She recognized the small desk that was by the door. She was in the same exact room she was in after the fight with Shijisha. With a low moan, she rubbed the sleep out of the corners of her eyes and sat up in the bed. The soft ray of sunshine was coming through the window, giving a sense of warmth in the area. However, the warmth seemed to go unnoticed as pain stabbed Hana right in the heart.

Tears involuntarily fell down her cheeks as the memories of that day started to play in her head, the look on Cye's face as he was walking with Natsumi down the street and the answer he gave her after she questioned him. It didn't seem real. It was like she was in a parallel universe. The one person who she counted on had left her just like everyone else in her life. Something snapped inside her as she stared into space.

"Hana?" Kento asked as he entered the room. "You're awake? That's great." He stopped mid-walk as he noticed the tear-stained face before him. "Hana…"

"Can I help you?" she asked. Her tone was cold as was her expression.

"I-I just came to see how you were doing," Kento replied. "You were out for three days. We were all getting worried about you."

Hana scoffed at the answer she got. "I don't need anyone to worry about me. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Her hard eyes stared at Kento as she got up from the bed. "And I certainly don't need your sympathy."

"Hana, what is going on? Why are you like this?" Kento stepped back as Hana exited the room with heavy footsteps. He followed her down the stairs, grabbing her shoulder once she got to the bottom. "Please, Hana." Hana smacked Kento's hand away from her body and glared at him. The friendly blue-eyed girl he knew was no longer. The light that was once present in her eyes seemed to disappear. Darkness was all he could see now within the blue pools. The pain and anger that she felt overwhelmed her as she pushed Kento's body away.

"I don't need anyone's help, especially yours," she sneered. "I understand what's happening now. No matter how close I get to someone, they all eventually leave me. I don't need anyone in my life so stay away from me." Hana turned and quickly headed out the front door before anyone else could stop her. Kento stood there in shock as he watched her get into her car and drive off down the dirt path.

"Was that Hana just now?" Ryo asked as he walked over to his friend. "Why did she leave? What happened?"

Kento turned to Ryo with a worried expression. "I went to see if she was okay and saw that she was awake. However, it was like she was a completely different person. She was cold, distant, and mean," he said. "She told me to stay away and that she doesn't need anyone in her life anymore."

"She's going through a tough time," Ryo said in a gentle voice and placed a strong hand on Kento's shoulder. "It's not your fault."

"It is my fault," Kento said through clenched teeth. "I let her go. Right now she should be here instead of out there where people are looking for her. She took me by surprise that I didn't know what to do."

"We'll figure something out. For right now, she needs to be left alone."

"Hello, Cye," Natsumi said in a cheerful voice as she opened the front door to her house.

"Hello," Cye said as he stepped inside. The scent of lilacs hit his nostrils as he made his way further into the house. Paintings of different sceneries hung along the walls were the first thing he noticed. There were no family pictures, just the paintings which he found quite odd. "Are your parents home?"

Natsumi shook her head. "My dad is on a business trip and won't be back for another week." She took Cye's hand and led him up the stairs. She made a right and stopped at a white French door. She opened the door to reveal a pink painted room. There were stuffed animals on the floor, and on the twin bed was a daisy comforter. There were some purple candles that were lit up on the white dresser by the small window. Natsumi blushed as she led him inside the room. "It's childish, I know. My dad doesn't stop buying my stuffed animals and I don't want to upset him."

"It's fine. I think it's cute," Cye smiled. Natsumi giggled and took both of Cye's hands into hers, looking up at him with her cheeks pink.

"What's the matter?"

"Cye, can you make love to me?" Natsumi asked softy. Cye laughed which made her face turn bright red. "It's a silly question, but I didn't know how to ask…"

"You are too cute," Cye said as he tilted her head up with his hand. He leaned in and captured her lips gently with his. Her heart swelled as their tongues danced with one another. Cye gently maneuvered her to the bed where he laid her down gently onto the mattress. With one hand, he gently caressed one of her breasts while rubbing his other hand between her legs.

Natsumi moaned softly into the kiss as electricity ran through her body. Cye broke the kiss and quickly removed her shirt and bra from her body. He bent down and flicked his tongue gently over her erect nipple. Her hands held his head in place as the feeling in her center grew with his touch. He moved to the next nipple as his hands found the button to her jeans. He dipped his hand inside her pants as he continued to suck on her breasts. His fingers gently rubbed her clit, making her scream in ecstasy. Her entire body was on fire as he continued to pleasure her. Cye stopped what he was doing, causing a sound of displeasure to escape through Natsumi's lips. He took off his shirt and pants, exposing his well-toned body. Natsumi took everything in as she moved forward, grabbing Cye's erect member in her hands. She licked around the head with her tongue, receiving a moan from Cye. He placed both hands on her head for support as she took him in her mouth. She closed her eyes as she licked and sucked on him. The grip on her head became hard as he pushed her head forward. She gagged a little at the sudden movement but continued on.

"Natsumi… don't stop," Cye moaned as he felt the pleasure rise within him. She took him between her lips and sucked on him hard. Cye's body jerked as he felt his balls tighten. He threw his head back as he let out a grunt, releasing his seed into her mouth. Natsumi took him out of her mouth and swallowed the lukewarm substance.

"Was that good?" she asked as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Cye nodded as he walked over to her and kissed her gently on the lips. "Yes, Natsumi. You did an excellent job."

Natsumi blushed. "I couldn't help but notice the scars." She pointed at his limp member. "What happened?"

"I got into an accident a year ago. It's nothing to worry about. It has healed since then and it doesn't hurt," Cye replied. He placed his hands on Natsumi's shoulders and planted kisses on her neck.

"I think… we should stop," Natsumi said softly. She gently pushed Cye to the side and got up from the bed. "I suddenly don't feel too good." She gathered her clothing from the floor and exited the bedroom. She headed down the hall and to the bathroom where she closed the door behind her. Falling to her knees, she grabbed her head with both hands. Excruciating pain hit her temple as she tightly closed her eyes. It felt like her head was going to split into two halves. "What is this?" She fell onto the cool, tiled flooring.

"Natsumi? Are you okay in there?" Cye asked from the other side of the closed door.

"I-I'm fine. I just… need to be left alone," Natsumi said in a shaky voice.

"Are you sure?" Cye asked. He could hear soft moans from within the bathroom.

"Yes, Cye. Just go home, okay?" Natsumi said. There was pounding in her ears as she tried to sit up. She heard Cye say something, but couldn't make out the words. Something was seriously wrong.

"Kurushimi!" Natsumi yelled as she burst through the warehouse doors. The young woman was sitting in her chair reading a book. She eyed the Natsumi as the girl struggled to walk into the building. "Something… is wrong with me."

"Well, of course something is wrong," Kurushimi said nonchalantly. "You haven't been back here for a few weeks." She closed her book and took a deep breath through her nose. "You didn't listen to a word I said."

"What are you talking about?" Natsumi asked as she weakily made her way to Kurushimi.

"I told you, you had to come back _every_ week to get treatment," Kurushimi said simply. "Have you ever heard of withdrawals? Well, that's what you are experiencing. You just need more juice. Is Torrent still under your control?"

"Yes," Natsumi said as she sat on the cold, cement floor. "I just want this pain to stop."

"Come with me." Kurushimi slowly got up from her seat and made her way to the small room where the tank was. Natsumi followed suit and instantly removed her clothes. She grabbed the helmet and put it on her head along with the oxygen mask, while immersing in the liquid. The tubes entered her flesh as her limbs went numb. This time, she didn't flinch. Kurushimi walked back and forth in front of the tank. "I'm actually surprised that Torrent is still under control. If you were having withdrawal symptoms, then your control should have weakened."

Natsumi emerged from the tank, taking everything off of her. "He seemed fine to me," she said as she grabbed a towel to dry off.

"Yes, well, don't let this happen again. I don't deal with idiots," Kurushimi said with a shrug. "At least the plan is working. Tell me, how did Hana take the rejection?"

Natsumi stopped drying her body off as she recalled the event that happened a few days ago. "It was frightening."

"Frightening? What are you talking about, child?" Kurushimi eyed Natsumi with curiosity.

"Hana possesses some kind of power. She saw us together, and she just went insane. There was this aurora that was surrounding her. She levitated a stop sign and hurled it at us. Luckily Kento was there to stop it. I never saw anything like it."

"So, she has power. I wonder if that fool Shijisha has anything to do about this. It's an interesting discovery, though." Kurushimi exited the small room and headed back to her chair. "To have someone with that kind of ability…"

"What are you talking about?" Natsumi asked as she got her pants on. "She almost killed us. She's dangerous and needs to be locked up."

Kurushimi laughed and waved her hand. "Nonsense. You know nothing about Hana. This person could become valuable."

"I still don't understand. You want revenge of on her and Cye. Yet all you are doing is sitting at your chair, doing nothing," Natsumi said with her hands on her hips.

"You are a brave child, I'll give you that, to talk to me in such a manner," Kurushimi said as she looked at Natsumi in amusement. "I was always frail and weak, but I practiced spells and enchantments to make me stronger. That time hasn't come yet for me to use my full power. When the time comes, I'll get the Inferno armor and unleash its power on this horrible planet. That is what my father wanted, and I shall carry out his wish."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_*Syara is a character of Halogazer. I'm just using her for my story._

Silence was all that could be heard as the young man stood in the middle of the room. With his legs spread apart, his bare feet planted firmly on the waxed wooden floor, sword in both hands and his eyes closed, he concentrated. It was only him and his sword in the room. He opened his eyes and shouted as he moved the sword in different angles in the air. His feet danced on the floor as he spun a few times. He stopped with one knee on the wooden floor and the other bent with his arm extended to his right. His lavender eyes looked to the side and saw a light-haired girl standing by the doorway. Her thin frame was leaning against the door frame with a smile on her face. He stood up and placed his sword back in its sheath.

"So, this is where you go every time you have time off from class," she said. "The master swordsman, Sage Date."

"I come here to train and to improve my skills, Syara," Sage said simply. "I put all of my frustrations into training." He took a white towel and dabbed his face with it. "My statistics class is giving me a hard time. I wanted to clear my mind before starting the homework."

"It's not an easy class," Syara agreed. "I had to take it two times until I passed and even then, I barely made it. You should try getting a tutor."

Sage took a swig of his water and looked at his female friend. "I don't need tutoring. I'm doing fine. It's just stressful."

Syara shook her head and smiled. "Okay, okay."

She met Sage a couple of months ago in one of her classes. The blond-haired man mainly kept to himself while other people in the class engaged in conversation. It was his eyes that grabbed her attention. Sage was, of course, a very handsome man and many girls in their class would stare at him from afar. However, it was his lavender eyes that she liked the most. It was the first time she saw someone with such beautiful eyes of that color. Trying to befriend him was hard because he seemed uninterested in trying to make new friends. It wasn't until she found out that his family was part of Date clan that she really got interested. Her grandfather knew everything about swords and was an excellent swordsman. When she was little, he would tell her stories of the people he met during his lifetime, and one of those people happened to be Sage's grandfather.

Syara sat down next to Sage one day in class and told him about her grandfather and how he met Sage's grandfather many years ago. She told him that she always found swords fascinating and wanted to learn more about them. This got Sage's attention, and the two started talking. They soon became friends after that.

"What are your plans for this weekend?" Sage asked as he gathered his things.

"I'm not completely sure yet. I know my mom wants me to stop home," Syara said with a sigh. "Apparently my big brother is coming home after his big trip from London. He'll most likely brag about it. He has such a big head it's not even funny. He knows he's the success in the family and loves to rub it in my face." She pouted for a moment at the thought then looked at Sage. "What about you?"

"I'm actually heading back to Shinjuku for a bit. There are some things I want to check up on," Sage said. For the last couple of weeks, he felt strange energy flowing through the air. The energy made Sage uneasy, which was the real reason he was training earlier. He somehow knew the peace was about to be disturbed. "I notified my teachers about my trip."

"But the semester just started," Syara said.

"I know, but it's something that I can't avoid," Sage explained. "I can't tell you any details. I'm sorry."

"Oh. Okay then." Syara felt a little hurt that Sage didn't want to tell her what was going on. She didn't want to pry into his business either.

"Come on. I'll walk you to your next class," Sage said with a small smile. Syara smiled at him and nodded; the two of the walked out of the room and to their next destination.

Ryo and Kento were both in the dining room with textbooks spread out on the wooded table. The semester started up and already they were bumping into problems. Hana attended her classes, but avoided the two men as if they were strangers. Ryo didn't want Cye to be left out, so he invited him and Natsumi to eat lunch with them. Kento was still upset about the whole situation, but was slowly coming to terms with things. Even though things were moving along, they still worried about Hana. That worry plagued their minds and as a result, schoolwork was becoming impossible to concentrate on.

"Did you see her today?" Kento asked Ryo as he jotted down some notes from his math textbook.

"Yeah. I tried waving to her, but she totally blew me off," Ryo said. He sighed through his mouth and rubbed his temple with his hand. "I'm still trying to grasp on what happened between the two of you that day."

Kento stopped writing and focused his attention on a spot on the wall in front of him. "Nothing really happened," he said softly. "I went to check up on her and found her awake in bed. I told her that I was relieved to see her up, but she gave me this look. It was a look that I never saw before on her." Kento closed his eyes as he tried to picture the events in his head. "Her eyes were so cold that when she looked at me, I felt the coldness pierce right through me. It was frightening, to be honest. I kinda figured she would withdraw herself, but this is something completely different."

Ryo tapped his pen on his notebook as he took everything he just heard in. She was hurting, but they couldn't do anything for her. The sound of the doorbell rang, which got the two boys' attention. Mia, who was in the living room reading a book, walked over to the front door to see who the visitor was. When she opened the door, a man, who she never saw before, was standing there in front of her. He was wearing a simple black suit with a red tie and looked to be about his late forties.

He smiled warmly at Mia. "Good evening. Is this Mia Koji's place?" he asked.

"It is. I'm Mia Koji. Can I help you, sir?" Mia asked.

"I hope you can. My name is Take Wakayama. I'm Hana's uncle," he said softly. "I'm looking for Hana."

Mia's eyes grew wide with surprise at the answer she got. "Please come in, Mr. Wakayama," she said as she opened the door all the way for the man to enter her home.

"Please, call me Take," he said as he stepped into the house. "I'm actually here to check up on Hana."

"She's not here at the moment," Mia said. "Please have a seat. I'll put the kettle on." Mia made her way into the kitchen as Take took a seat on the couch.

Both Ryo and Kento emerged from the dining room and joined their guest in the living room. "You're Hana's uncle?" Ryo asked as he sat down in the armchair that was next to the couch. "Sorry. We overheard from the other room."

"Yes, I am. And may I ask who you two fine gentleman are?" Take asked.

"I'm Ryo Sanada and that's Kento Rei Faun. We're friends of Hana," Ryo answered.

"Hana made some friends? That's good to hear. I'm happy that she's adjusting." Take crossed his long legs and smiled. Mia entered the living room with a tray carrying four cups and a hot tea kettle. She placed the tray on the table that was in the middle and poured green tea into each cup.

"Hana told us that her family rejected her," Ryo said as he took one of the cups off the tray.

"Thank you, my dear," Take said as Mia handed him a cup of tea. He took a sip of the hot liquid and sighed. "Hana wasn't exactly the easiest child growing up with. Her mother was the younger sister to my wife. She was the one who banished Hana from our home."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I believe a family should always stick together," Kento said from the other armchair. He crossed his arms and looked at Take. "Regardless of how the person is, they are still flesh and blood."

"You are right," Take agreed. "I guess I should explain more thoroughly. See, when Hana was growing up, she was a bit of a troublemaker. She would cut classes, sneak out of the house late at night and gave her parents a hard time. She would talk back and yell if they told her to do something. She was cold towards her family, and my wife didn't like that. She thought it was disgusting how she treated everyone. Her mother would call at night in tears. Then her mother got ill and that changed her attitude. Hana became friendlier and stopped her rebellion. However, tragedy struck and her family died."

"We were aware of the passing of her family," Mia said sadly. She was sitting next to Take with her hands in her lap as she listened.

"When my wife and I got there, the entire house was burnt to the ground. The firefighters found bodies amongst the debris. My wife was devastated that something like that happened to her sister. We thought Hana died as well until she came to our house. My wife went ballistic and blamed Hana for the accident. She said that Hana was putting on an act the whole time and set the house on fire. I told her that Hana was just as upset as she was. I convinced her to let Hana stay with us because she had nowhere to go. It was okay for a couple of weeks, but then my wife said some awful things to Hana and the next thing we knew, our dining room was destroyed. She called Hana the spawn from Satan and told her to never come back."

"Not to be rude, but your wife sounds like a bitch," Kento said flatly.

"Really, Kento?" Ryo said from across the room.

"It's okay," Take said. "She can be overbearing at times. Anyway, I gave Hana the car and told her to keep in touch with me. I wanted her to know that I still cared about her. She wrote to me every week to update me, but the letters had ceased. I grew worried that something happened to her. That's why I came here tonight."

Kento looked at Ryo then cleared his throat. "Well, something did happen to Hana."

"What?" Take asked as he sat straight up in his seat. "Is she okay?"

"Hana was seeing one of our friends. They recently broke up, but it wasn't mutual," Ryo said. "She took off and hasn't spoken to anyone for a couple of weeks now. We think she's back at her apartment."

"Hana grew very cold and distant," Kento added.

"It sounds like she's reverted back to her old self," Take said sadly. "She's probably acting this way because she doesn't want to get hurt again. She's been through so much over the year. "

"We think that's the case, too," Ryo said. "We're glad that you came, though. You explained a lot to us that we didn't know about. It would explain why she's acting the way she is."

"Please, don't give up on her," Take pleaded. "I want her to know that she still has people who care deeply for her."

"I'm sure she knows," Mia said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "She's just going through a tough time right now. We'll look after her. Don't worry."

Take smiled at the trio and got up from his seat on the couch. "I thank you all. I must be going. I'm sure my wife is wondering where I am at such an hour."

"Tell your wife to take a chill pill," Kento said as he too got up from his seat. "It was nice meeting you."

Take chuckled and shook hands with Kento and Ryo. "It was nice meeting you, too."

"I'll walk you out," Mia said and escorted Take to the front door.

Ryo watched as the two left the room then looked at Kento. "At least we know why she's acting so cold."

Kento nodded. "We just need to get the Hana we know back."

Clouds loomed overhead; the smell of rain was in the air. Hana stood amongst a mess of fallen trees. Her breathing was quick as her heart pounded fast against her ribcage. Her long, black hair was tousled and her clothes were covered in dirt. Tears fell from her tightly closed eyes as she fell to the ground on all fours. Images of her aunt and Cye replayed in her mind. It was like her mind hit the repeat button. She could feel the warmth of her power overtake her as she screamed. She stood up and ran through the thicket of trees. With her hands in fists, she punched a few that were in her way. With a loud thud, the trees crashed to the ground. Rain fell from the many clouds in the sky, soaking everything below.

Hana stood where she was, looking at the mess she caused. "Why is this happening?" she asked herself. "What did I do to deserve this?" She slowly walked on, her eyes fixated on the ground. She made a couple of turns until she got the place that Cye showed her when they were still together. Her long, wet bangs covered her face as she walked forward. She looked at the small area of rocks through her bangs. The feeling of sadness and rage swelled as she levitated the rocks with her hands. She clenched her teeth together as her power grew around her. "WHY?!" She used her hands to collide the rocks together, causing tiny rubble to fly in each direction. With her hard eyes she looked at the tiny waterfall. She screamed loudly and smashed the rock formation with her fist, causing the waterfall to fall apart. It was like her mind went blank as the aurora grew around her and with a flash of light, everything around her crumpled.

Hana awoke only to find herself in a bed. She didn't have to look around to know where she was. She sat up slowly and saw Kento sitting in the chair by the desk. He was looking at her without saying a word. "What am I doing here?" she demanded.

"I found you lying in the rain," Kento simply answered. "We heard commotion coming from outside and then we saw your power from Mia's window."

"You should have left me there," Hana said coldly. She pushed the covers from her body and swung her legs around the edge of the bed.

"Oh, no. You are staying in this bed," Kento said as he got up from his seat. He walked over to Hana and pushed her back down in the bed. "You need to relax and rest."

"I don't take orders from you," Hana spat as she struggled to get free.

"Hana, you need to stop this! You are worrying all of us to death!" Kento yelled as he tried to contain the moving girl underneath him. "You have friends and people who care about you! You are not alone!"

"Shut up!" Hana screamed. She moved her head up and spat in Kento's face, making him take his hands off of her. She kicked Kento in the mid-section as hard as she could and escaped. Kento wiped the saliva off his face and immediately grabbed Hana's arm. "Let go of me!"

"No!" Kento raised his hand and slapped Hana across the face. Hana stopped moving and placed her hand against the hot spot on her cheek. Kento sighed through his nose and lessened his grip on her arm. "Hana, I care about you a whole lot. I hate seeing you like this." Hana didn't say anything and looked to the side to avoid eye contact. "Your uncle came by last night." Hana turned her head and looked at Kento. "He was making sure you were okay. He also told us more about you. Hana, you have family here, and we won't abandon you." Tears slowly ran down Hana's cheeks as she hung her head. "I know you're hurting, but we are here for you."

Hana spun around and buried her face in Kento's chest, hysterical. "Why…" she sobbed as she held tightly to Kento.

"It'll be alright," Kento said as he rubbed Hana's back with his hand. "I'm here. You don't have to be alone."

A/N: Well some of Hana's past is revealed. Sorry for taking so long in uploading this chapter. Chapter 8 done, but I would like to add more things to it. Chapter 9 is in the works. Please review if you have the time. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Hana slowly entered the bedroom that Kento and Cye shared. Kento agreed to help Ryo with some grocery shopping for Mia, so only the two women were left alone. She walked over to Cye's neatly made bed and sat down on the mattress. Looking around the room, she let out a small sigh. After hearing that her uncle stopped by from Kento, her rage slowly started to disappear. In all that had happened over the past few weeks, she forgot about her uncle. He did seem to be the only one who truly cared about her well-being, something that made her feel at ease. However, the pain of her broken heart still stung and consumed most of her thoughts.

She lay down on the bed and looked to her right. On the nightstand next to the bed was the pendant she gave Cye. The gold that surrounded the tear drop-shaped pendant shimmered in the sunlight. Hana sat up on the bed, took the necklace from the stand and held it in the palm of her hand. She gave it to Cye before she left for her aunt's last year. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks as she looked at the object.

Kento walked into the room, but stopped when he saw Hana sitting on Cye's bed. "Hana?" he asked.

"He told me he would take care of it," Hana said quietly as if she were talking to herself more than to him. "He promised me." Hana closed her hand tightly over the pendant and softly sobbed.

Kento looked at the poor woman sitting before him. He walked over and sat down next to her, putting an arm around her body. "Mia found the necklace in his bed when she was making it," he said, looking down at her. "He wore that necklace every day after you left. I guess it must've come loose while he was sleeping."

"If that's the case, then why didn't he realize it was missing?" Hana asked, looking right at Kento, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

Kento didn't really know how to answer that question. It was true that Cye would have noticed it missing. "Maybe he thought he lost it and didn't have the heart to tell you. You didn't mention it until now."

Hana didn't say a word. She didn't want to admit that she too forgot about the necklace. Getting to her feet, she headed toward the door and out into the hallway. Kento followed suit and watched as she slowly made her way back into her room. After seeing the door close behind her, he made his way back downstairs.

"Hana came out of her room?" Ryo asked as he saw his friend descend from the stairs. He was sitting on the couch watching a soccer game that was being broadcasted live.

"Yeah. I found her in my room sitting on Cye's bed," Kento said as he plopped himself down in an armchair. "She found the necklace she gave to Cye. She was really upset about it. We spoke, and after that, she went back into her room." Kento tousled his hair back and forth with his hands as he groaned. "This is driving me insane!"

A small smile formed on Ryo's lips as his friend continued to mess up his dark purple hair. "At least she's not cold towards us anymore. She should really shower and eat something, though."

Kento sighed and relaxed in his chair. "Nothing doing, buddy. I asked her if she wanted something to eat and she said no. I think she's showering, but I guess it's late at night. She doesn't look completely dirty and she smelled nice when we had the talk."

"Really, Kento? The things you say sometimes," Ryo said with a shake of his head. "Try her again later tonight. Bring food into her room. I'm sure once she sees it, she'll give in to hunger." He turned the volume down on the tv with the remote and shifted in his seat. "Sage called earlier today."

"He did?" Kento asked, sitting up straight in his chair. "How is he? What did he say?"

"He's coming for a visit soon. He said that he has been sensing strong energy vibes coming from this direction. He wants to meet with us all," Ryo looked at Kento with a serious face. "Have you sensed anything?" Kento shook his head. "Our armors are linked with one another. Why haven't we been able to sense it, but Sage can?"

"Could it be that we aren't in the same area? Don't forget that Rowen is on the other side of the world," Kento suggested.

"But that doesn't explain why only one of us has felt something," Ryo said. "Whatever it is, we need to be on alert just in case."

A heavy-set Chinese man made his way through the living room holding an envelope in his right hand. He approached the blue-haired boy who was sitting on the sofa; he was too busy with his nose in his book to notice his company.

"Rowen, my boy," the man said loudly as he stopped in front of the young man. "You haven't stopped reading all weekend."

Rowen chuckled as he stretched his arms over his head and cracked his neck. "I know, Mr. Chin. I have this big test coming up and I need to be prepared."

Chin looked at Rowen with a stern look. "How many times do I have to tell you? Call me _Uncle_ Chin. You are like family, Rowen."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Chin. I'll remember, I promise," Rowen said with a smile.

Chin was Kento's uncle who lived in China Town, New York; he owned a famous restaurant. Since Rowen was studying abroad in the state, Kento asked his uncle if Rowen could stay with him. All Rowen did was study for school and didn't get out much to see the sights of the city, much to Chin's disapproval. Nonetheless it was good to have someone else in the household to liven things up.

Chin smiled widely then gasped as he took the envelope and handed it to Rowen. "This came in the mail for you."

"Thank you," Rowen said and ripped the top off. He took out the letter and read it; his face fell as he went deeper into the message. He set the letter aside and rubbed his temple with his hands. "Sage is telling me that he is sensing some kind of presence over by where Kento and the others are. He isn't sure what it is, but he's heading over there next week."

Chin folded his arms and nodded with his eyes closed. "The job of a Ronin Warrior is never finished. Unwanted events occur when you least expect them and at the worst of times. What'll you do?"

Rowen sat there for a moment. He knew what he _had_ to do. It's what his heart and armor was telling him. On the other hand, he wanted to try to live a normal life and complete school. At this rate, it didn't seem possible with enemies popping up everywhere. "I'm going to have to think about this one," Rowen said as he got up from his seat. "I'm going to go for a walk."

"Good idea. Some fresh air can do wonders on the mind," Chin winked. "Also, listen to what your heart tells you. It will guide you in the right direction. It won't steer you wrong, my friend."

"Thank you, Uncle Chin. That helps a lot." Rowen smiled and exited the room.

Stopping at a small café just down the road, Rowen sat at a table, deep in thought. He watched as people got their purchases and made their way out of the building; people who were rushing to work and the smiles on the faces after a sip of their drink. "What am I doing?" he asked himself. "I'm being selfish. My job is to protect these people from the evil that enters our world. Here I am sitting here feeling sorry for myself about school. The guys need me regardless if it's a false premonition or not."

"Rowen?" asked a female voice from behind him.

Rowen turned his back and saw a Chinese girl with emerald green eyes and forest green hair that was put into two buns on the side of her head. "Huan? What are you doing here?"

Huan worked at Chin's restaurant as a waitress. He was close with her family, but a tragedy happened, leaving Huan alone. Her family was brutally murdered. Apparently the person had a grudge against her father, who was a businessman. Luckily, she was out of the house when it happened. So, Chin took her in and she agreed to work at the restaurant for the room and board. Chin disagreed but she insisted on it. Despite the events that had occurred in her life, she moved on with a smile on her face.

"I always come here for my daily espresso," she said in a soft voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Making a decision that wasn't so hard to decide on. I'm going back to Japan for a little bit. Some unwanted business has turned up and I need to go," Rowen said.

"Aw, well, I'm going to miss you," Huan said with a frown. "It's not going to be much fun with you gone."

Rowen felt his cheeks grow warm and turned around in his seat before she could notice. "T-Thank you, Huan. I'll miss you, too. I won't be gone long."

"That's good to know. I better head back to the restaurant." She gave him a smile and headed out the door with her cup in her hand. Rowen watched her until she was out of sight. He hated making promises, because in his line of work, he could never be certain whether he would return alive.

"Kento, where are you taking me?" Hana asked as she sat in the passenger side of Kento's car. "I'm not in the mood for surprises." It was hard to get Hana out of the house. She would stay in her room, and there were times where her emotions got the best of her; there were some things in the room that got destroyed completely due to her power. It was no use having her train on controlling her powers at the state she was in. It would just make matters worse.

"Trust me, Hana. All your stress will disappear once we get there," Kento said with a wide smile. Hana grumbled and looked out the window. Pretty soon two-story houses came into view, all of them looking almost identical. Each house had a well-kept lawn and garden. Kento stopped in front of one of the house. The whole house was made of brick, and there was a wooden porch in the front. Kento got out of the car, walked over to the other side, and opened the passenger's door. "After you," he said as he stepped out of the way.

"Where are we?" Hana asked as she got out of the car and onto the sidewalk.

"This is my home," Kento said proudly. "I told Mama that you'll be coming for dinner."

"Wait. What?" Hana didn't have a chance to ask any more questions as Kento took her by the hand and guided her to the front door.

He took a key from his jean pocket and opened the door. "I'm home!" he yelled. Hana moved behind Kento when she heard stomping feet heading their way.

"Kento's home!" cried a small child as she ran into Kento's body at full force. "What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry, Chun Fa," Kento said apologetically. "I'm really busy with school and Mia's house is closer to the school."

Chun Fa pouted for a second and then smiled wide showing her missing front tooth. She caught Hana's gaze and moved to the side. Hana looked down at this little girl who had her jet black hair in pigtails. "Is she your girlfriend, Kento?"

"What?!" Hana blushed as she looked at Kento for an explanation.

"She's a friend, Chun Fa. What made you think that?" Kento laughed. "This is Hana."

"Mama said that when boys bring girls over, that means they are going out," Chun Fa said.

"Your mother tells her these things?" Hana whispered into Kento's ear. "What is she? Seven?"

"Close. She's eight. She's the youngest of the family. I don't know if my other siblings are home," Kento whispered back.

"Well, there he is! My little boy has finally come to visit his mama!" said another loud voice. A short, round lady with the same jet black hair came running up to Kento just like his sister. She had a ladle in one hand and a dish rag in the other. She gave Kento a giant hug before examining him over. "You look a little thin, Kento. Have you been eating right?"

Hana's eyes widened at the comment his mother made to him. There was no way Kento was thin. The man ate everything except the kitchen sink.

"I eat every day, Mama," Kento said proudly. "This is Hana." Kento moved aside so that Hana could be seen well. "She's a dear friend of mine who is going through some tough times." Hana bowed slightly and smiled.

"Aw, well, there's no need for that in this house. You just make yourself at home and let me know if you need anything. Let the stress fly away!" Mrs. Rei Fuan said as she threw her stubby arms up into the air. "Kento, Rinfi and Yun are out for the night. I told them you were coming but they had plans with their friends or something. Teenagers these days. Family always comes second."

"Let's go see Mei Ryu," Chun Fa said as she grabbed Hana's hand. "He likes video games and never comes out of his room. Do you like video games, too?"

"Not really," Hana said as she walked with Chun Fa up the stairs. The walls were covered with picture frames. Not one spot was vacant. Chun Fa led Hana down the hall and stopped at the second door to the left. She watched as the little girl knocked on the door.

"Mei Ryu! I have someone new for you to meet," she said to the closed door. "Kento's home, too, so you should go see him."

The door opened and a young boy of eleven stuck his head out. His hair was messy and he had the same tint of blue Kento had. He looked at Hana through his coca-cola glasses. "Nice to meet you. I'm Mei Ryu," he said quietly as he adjusted his glasses on his face.

"I'm Hana. I'm a friend of your brother's," Hana said as she bowed slightly. "It's a pleasure."

Mei Ryu nodded and then turned his attention to his younger sister. "Tell Mama that I'll be down later. I'm almost done with this level that I've been stuck on."

"Okie dokie," Chun Fa said and led Hana back downstairs. She turned the corner from the staircase and stopped at a door. "This is my playroom. Let's play."

"Okay," Hana said and stepped into a room filled with dolls, board games, crayons, etc. Hana sat on the floor and watched as Chun Fa dragged out as many toys as she could carry. A sad feeling washed over her as she watched the little girl play. **_"Aika was like this at that age. She always wanted me to play with her and to be with her." _**Images of her little sister trying to get her attention, but all Hana did was turn her back on her. The hole in her heart stung as her mind replayed the images over and over.

"And this is my favorite doll. I take her everywhere and that makes Mama mad," Chun Fa said as she showed Hana her rag doll.

Hana came back to her senses and smiled at the girl. "Really? Why is Mama mad?"

Chun Fa frowned and tossed the doll aside on the floor. "I'm supposed to be a big girl now and big girls don't carry dolls around."

Hana couldn't help but laugh, something that was foreign to her as of late. "I have a teddy that I sleep with."

"I have fifty teddies that I sleep with," Chun Fa said and raced to get another toy.

Dinner was served in the dining room on a long mahogany table. It was like a feast was being held and twenty people were coming to dine. There was Peking duck, lo mein, different types of dumplings, chow mein, fried rice, chicken, pork, and more. Hana sat in her seat and watched as the family took their helpings.

"Help yourself dear," Mrs. Rei Fuan said. "Don't be shy."

Hana took a spoonful of rice and some dumplings with lo mein and ate slowly. Chun Fa had way more on her plate than Hana's and she was almost done. Kento and Mei Ryu sat across from one another talking about different types of games and what was coming out. Chun Fa was busy telling Hana stories about random events that probably didn't happen.

"I have a splendid idea," Mrs. Rei Fuan said after she swallowed her food. "Hana, you should work at the restaurant. It'll take your mind off things. You can even make up your own schedule. I just need a bit of help."

"That sounds like a good idea," Kento chimed in. "You should do it, Hana. Plus you'll have some change in your pocket."

With her fork still in her mouth, Hana pondered the idea. It would be good to have a change of scenery and it would give her something different to focus on. She looked at Mrs. Rei Fuan and nodded. "When do I start?"

Mrs. Rei Fuan's wide smile was the same as Kento's. "You can start on Monday," she said cheerfully. "Welcome to the family!"

Hana's eyes grew wide at the words she just heard and looked at Kento. He was smiling at her then continued to stuff his face with the food in front of him.

As the night drew to a close, Hana felt warmth just being in that house full of people. She could definitely see where Kento got his big heart from.

"We better go, Mama," Kento said as he checked his watch. "We have school in the morning."

"Aw, okay then. Just be careful out there. And, Hana, you are always welcome back to this house," Mrs. Rei Fuan said with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Rei Fuan," Hana said with a smile.

A pointer finger showed up in front of Hana's face as Mrs. Rei Fuan moved it side to side. "You don't call me that, my dear. You are part of this family and you will address me as Mama Rei Fuan, got it?"

"I understand," Hana said. "Thank you, Mama Rei Fuan. I'll see you on Monday."

"You are a good child. Don't forget that and don't let anything get in your way," she said and gave Hana a wink.

"Hey, Hana. Come back and we'll play some more," Chun Fa said as she jumped excitedly. "I need an older sister who can play."

"I'll be back," Hana said and patted Chun Fa on the head.

Once back in the car, Hana turned to Kento and looked at him with a quizzical look. "Why did you bring me to your family's house? I still don't get it."

Kento smiled and chuckled. "You don't get it? I brought you here so you can feel at ease. You feel at ease, don't you?"

It was true that she didn't feel as depressed as she was and she did laugh a lot during that one evening out of weeks of nothingness. It made her feel like she belonged. Hana smiled and nodded. "I do feel a lot better."

"Nothing the Rei Fuan family can't fix," Kento said proudly as he turned on the ignition. "My little sister loves you to death. It's hard being the youngest and have no one to play with."

"Your mother spoils her, doesn't she?" Hana asked, recalling all the toys in that one room.

"My Mama babies her to death. That's part of the reason why she acts the way she does. She's a good kid," he said.

"Thank you, Kento, for everything," Hana said softly.

"Don't mention it, Hana. Like Mama said, you are part of the family now. You don't have to be alone because we are here for you," Kento said.

It made Hana feel good hearing those words, but there was still more that was troubling her. Deep inside her gut she knew something was off and she had to get herself together soon.

A/N: So, I did a scene with the Rei Fuan family. It was pretty hard considering that we haven't seen them in the tv series. I always pictured Mrs. Rei Fuan to be like Molly Weasly from Harry Potter. Jolly, welcoming and who has a big heart. The family will show up again in the story. Thanks for reading.


End file.
